Naruto: Crazed Love
by MrApathy
Summary: AU/OOC: Naruto was born a few years earlier while Anko was born a few years later, putting them at the same age. She was a member to a prestigious yet odd clan, he was the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi who had been alone most of his life. Requested by: AnbuDragon. Continued on my Personal Site, PM Me for the Link.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the second part of your other Christmas gift to you all. I am going to be doing the stories for the two most requested couples. Naruto x TenTen as well as Naruto x Anko, though the Naruto x Anko will be more Fan Requested by AnbuDragon. They may update a bit slower, I am not exactly sure to be honest with you. The Naruto x FemKyuubi will be put on hold until I have a better understanding of my update schedule. I have a Beta Reader for Painful Love but would appreciate one for my other stories as well. I will email you the stories through my Gmail account and ask for a simple detailed review of what you thought.**

**I haven't heard anything about a Beta Reader yet so I would appreciate some PM's from people who would like to Beta Read some of my stories. Please, let me know. ****My other three stories, Painful Love, Legend of the Namikazes and The New Kunoichi, will continue to update on their three day cycle. Hope you all enjoy the new story! Please review if you have something to actually review about, flamers are laughed at by myself and my more dedicated fans.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Crazed Love**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 1: The Ghosts of His Past**_

The now 18 year old Naruto sat there in the office of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The man had stepped in after that incident when he was younger and been his father figure. Naruto sat there as the old Hokage went over the fact that Naruto was going to be getting his first team of Genin. Naruto sighed, "I would rather stay in ANBU though, I am of more use there then teaching a bunch of kids how to stop playing ninja."

Sarutobi looked at him, "You were once a Genin as well Naruto, remember how nervous other people were when they became that rank. Knowing that they could be sent on dangerous missions now."

Naruto held his normal stare of apathy, not caring in the slightest. The Third Hokage sighed, looking at the blond haired man, "Naruto.. this is not negotiable. You need to be in the village more since you are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

Naruto sighed, "So that is what this is all really about huh? Jiraiya-sensei told you about that group starting to mobilize."

Sarutobi nodded his head at the blond haired Jounin, "Yes he did, I assume that you are well aware of these facts."

Naruto nodded his head, "Of course I know, I knew before you did. Jiraiya-sensei told me before he told you more then likely. I am more then capable of handling my ANBU life as well as dealing with them."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at him, "I don't care if you think you can or not Naruto. You WILL become a Jounin-sensei and you WILL teach them to be excellent ninja like yourself."

Naruto sighed, "Fine.. but this will be the only team that I ever teach. Most only have to teach one, so this excuse to keep me around more is only good for this one time."

Sarutobi nodded his head, whether he liked it or not the blond haired man did have a point. Naruto stood up and grabbed the file for his team then left the office in a golden flash, reappearing in his families house. Though, it was only his now, long ago he did have a family. Naruto walked through the hallway looking at the dining room table. One of his few memories he possessed flashing through his mind as he just continued to stare at it

_A little over 12 and a half years ago, the currently 5 and a half Naruto sat there impatiently as his mother made him lunch. Though there was something different about his mother today, she was glowing and smiling a lot more then she usually did. As she put down his plate so that he could eat his sandwich she still smiled and curiosity got the better of the boy, "Why are you smiling so much mommy?"_

_Kushina turned and smiled at her son, "I have good news but I am waiting for your father to come home for lunch before I tell you both."_

_Naruto rose his eyebrow at her but brushed it off, his child mind more interested in the food that was in front of him. As he ate eventually his father came home for lunch in a yellow flash, "Kushina-chan, Naruto.. I am home for lunch."_

_Naruto ignored the comment and continued to eat. Minato ruffled his sons hair and smiled as he sat down next to him, "How has your day been going Naruto?"_

_Naruto shrugged, "Okay.. I did training earlier so I am going to go play I think later."_

_Kushina looked back and smiled at him, "I need your help around the house still Naruto, remember?"_

_Naruto groaned then looked at Minato, "But dads home.. can't he help you?"_

_Kushina smiled at Naruto, "No Naruto, your dad has to go back to work after he finishes his lunch."_

_Naruto sighed then perked his head up, "So why are you so happy mommy?"_

_Kushina looked at Naruto then smiled over at Minato, "I am pregnant!"_

_Naruto looked at her, "What is pregnant? Are you sick?"_

_Kushina smiled at her son as Minato had wide eyes and was speechless, "It means I am going to have a baby, you'll be an older brother."_

_Naruto looked at her, "Where do babies come from then?"_

_Minato then looked over at his son, "Um.. I will tell you when your older Naruto."_

_Naruto sighed, "No one tells me anything..."_

_Naruto pouted, making his mother smile at him then came and kissed him on the head, "Go and play Naruto, I will get your help later."_

_Naruto smiled and hugged his mom then ran off out the door to go find his friends._

Naruto sighed as he looked away from the dining room table, _'I miss them..'_

Naruto continued to walk through the house then approached the actual bedrooms of his home. He stayed in the master sweet now, moving into it finally when he was 15. Naruto stopped as he looked at the spare room, still set up for his younger sibling. Naruto pushed open the door to his room as he entered into his room, the memory of that dreadful day returning to him.

_His mind flashed to a dreadful night happened 12 years ago. Naruto was sitting at home anxiously waiting for the return of his parents. That was when he heard a loud scream from outside the house and the sound of destruction. Naruto ran to the window, looking to see a large creature with 9 tails in the distance. He looked at it in confusion, not knowing what it was exactly. _

_Elsewhere with Minato and Kushina a couple minutes prior_

_Minato was trying his best to keep the Kyuubi still sealed inside of his red headed wife. Kushina was pushing as hard as she could, being her second child it wasn't as hard as it was with Naruto, though still painful. Finally the new member of the Namikaze family was born into the world. _

_Minato was trying his best to keep the Kyuubi under control, knowing it was easier for the tailed beast to break free in childbirth. Unfortunately that was when a unknown man appeared, taking their new daughter hostage. Minato quickly engaged the man, playing right into his hands and leaving Kushina unprotected. The unknown man placed his hand over the seal, unlocking it and starting the extraction of the Kyuubi. Minato saw the Kyuubi fully revived and starting to cause destruction in its path._

_Minato flashed to Naruto at the house and gave him his little sister, "Protect her Naruto, I have to help your mother."_

_Naruto took his little sister and nodded at Minato. He looked at his little sister and noticed something odd, she wasn't crying. Every baby he knew never stopped crying, "Dad wait!"_

_It was to late though, Minato had already flashed back to his wife. Naruto looked at his baby sister, "Whats wrong with you?"_

_Minato reappeared by Kushina and quickly started to distract the Kyuubi. Freeing it from the genjutsu that had been placed on it. The battle raged between Minato and the Kyuubi then Minato and the unknown man. When he finally did enough that he could return to Kushina he saw that she was in a bad state. _

_Kushina looked at him, "I can reseal the Kyuubi Minato-kun, then I will take it to the afterlife with me."_

_Minato shook his head no as he put some of his chakra into Kushina, making it so that she would live as long as she didn't strain herself. Minato looked at her speaking with a grim tone,"We can't reseal the Kyuubi inside of you Kushina-chan, I have to find someone else to be the host.. and I know who."_

_Kushina looked at him then he flashed away, reappearing in front of his son and daughter, "Naruto, I need to take your sister."_

_Naruto looked at his father, "Something is wrong with her, she hasn't cried or made a single noise this whole time..."_

_Minato looked at his son and then picked the infant girl out of his hands, examining her closely. He saw that the girl wasn't breathing, that she hadn't breathed. Minato teared up a little as he looked away, "She must have died in childbirth.. Naruto, I need you to get ready to go understand?"_

_Naruto looked at his father in confusion but nodded his head, "Okay.."_

_Minato took the infant girl to the room that had been set up for her and then flashed to Kushina. He picked her up and flashed back to the babies room and put her down with her, "She didn't make it Kushina-chan.. I have to leave with Naruto really quick."_

_Kushina looked over at Minato, "NO! DON'T YOU PUT THAT BURDEN ON HIM!"_

_Minato kissed her quickly before Naruto came in, "I am ready to go dad."_

_Minato nodded then grabbed Naruto before they both disappeared in a flash of yellow. Naruto and his father reappeared in front of the Kyuubi, Naruto in awe of the creature in front of him. Minato ran through hand signs and set up the alter, "Naruto sit there."_

_The fox narrowed it eyes at the two blonds, **"YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU SEAL ME AGAIN FOURTH!"**_

_Minato looked up at the Kyuubi as it thrusted its claw at Naruto, trying to kill the young boy. Narutos eyes widened in fear, unable to make his body move. Minato flashed in between the two of them and took the fatal blow, having enough energy to do the sealing process, "Naruto.. I am sorry.. I am giving you.. this burden.. take care.. of your mother.. for me.. please?"_

_Naruto nodded his head as Minato flashed through the hand signs at a lightning speed and then the sealing process began. Naruto screamed out in pain from the process then fainted, his heartbeat slowing down greatly. Then the seal freshly appearing on his stomach, leaving Minato to smile at his son, "I will.. always love you.. Naruto."_

_With that Minato died and the Third appeared. Minato was obviously dead, missing a large portion of his body from the Kyuubi claw. He quickly checked for a pulse from Naruto, putting his fingers on the young boys neck. He felt, but he could feel no pulse. He looked down and saw the seal on Narutos stomach, "I guess he was to old for the sealing process."_

_The ANBU picked up both Minato and Naruto and took them to the hospital to be prepared for a funeral. The Third went and broke the news to Kushina and a now crying infant daughter. Kushina had used her chakra and Fuuinjutsu to make her start to breath, unwilling to accept her daughters death. Kushina took the news hard, leaving the village with her daughter, claiming there was nothing left for her there._

_Narutos eyes shot open the next day and he gasped for air, the Kyuubi making it so he lived through the process. Naruto looked around then over at his father who had been patched up for the funeral, as the Fourth Hokage it would be a large ceremony._

_He climbed off of the table, more soar then he had ever been before. He looked around and walked out the door stumbling a little every couple of steps. He tumbled through the door to see the Third Hokage and the council talking, "Grandpa.."_

_He passed out again, the pain to much for him to be able to bare. He awoke and was told all of his family was dead; father, mother and baby sister. Naruto then found out that he was what was called a Jinchuriki, the container of the Kyuubi. The whole time it was being explained to him, the Third looked unhappy about what was being said, the council barring him from telling anyone that Kushina and her daughter had fled the country and village._

Naruto closed the door to his sisters room and sighed, deciding that he needed a drink. Naruto walked to the bar down the street and sat down at the stool and ordered his drink then someone he knew quite well joined him, "Hiya blonde why you look so down?"

Naruto looked at the purple haired kunoichi that was now sitting next to him, "Nothing, just been a long day for me Anko."

The young member of the Mitarashi clan looked at him, they had been friends for a long time. They had been on the same team under her father, Orochimaru Mitarashi. He had been the one to make sure Naruto was also taught by Jiraiya, his godfather. Naruto had learned the Rasengan from him, one of the most deadly techniques known, the most deadly only known by Naruto himself, The Flying Thunder God Technique.

Anko sighed as he looked at him, "Your lying to me Naruto, I don't like when you lie to me."

Naruto took a drink for the liquor that had been placed in front of him, "I didn't lie, I had a very long day with unfortunate news and memories coming to mind."

Anko knew the memories that he feared in his head, she was probably one of the few. The only others possibly being Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade, her father and then her. Naruto was a fairly secluded man, not wanting to deal with much more loss. They had lost their old teammate on a raid from Iwagakure a couple years ago, making it so only they were left. Though the loss had been hard, the best friend of Naruto and the boyfriend of Anko, it had also brought them closer.

They were now best friends, she being the only person that could make it so that he opened up even if it was a little. Naruto took another drink, "Why are you here Anko? You usually don't drink until Friday."

She smiled at her former teammate, "I got my Jounin promotion today so I am celebrating with the girls, want to join us."

Naruto shook his head no, "Congratulations Anko but I am going to have to pass on the offer. I really just want to be alone right now."

Anko looked at her best friend and nodded her head, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek, "Don't let your memories bother Naruto, you know that it leads down a dark road."

Naruto nodded his head, giving her a small smile, "Thanks for caring Anko."

Naruto swallowed the end of his drink then paid for the drink before walking out of the bar, leaving the purple haired kunoichi there looking at the fading image of Naruto. She worried about him constantly, worried that his life was going to lead to his inevitable downfall. He was haunted by the ghosts of his past, something that any person would after losing everything in one night.

Anko sighed then walked over to her other friends and started celebrating with them, her mind still half focusing on her blond haired best friend.

* * *

_Author Notes: So there are some things I want to verify about this AU/OOC:_

_1. Naruto is a lot more calm and secluded from the things that he has experienced in his past._

_2. Naruto and Anko are the same age, this was what I wanted to be able to write the story as I feel in the actual story line they are to far apart in age to be a couple. _

_3. Orochimaru will be a good guy in this story, Jiraiya and Tsunade reside a little outside the village and are married to one another._

_4. Yes, Kushina and Narutos sister are alive and will be apart of the story at a later time. You will have to wait and see when at a later time._

_Any other questions, comments and concerns will as always be answered in the next Chapter in my RRs (Reviewer Responses). I hope that you all enjoyed the second part of your Christmas Gift._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part of your other Christmas gift to you all. I am going to be doing the stories for the two most requested couples. Naruto x TenTen as well as Naruto x Anko, though the Naruto x Anko will be more Fan Requested by AnbuDragon. They may update a bit slower, I am not exactly sure to be honest with you. The Naruto x FemKyuubi will be put on hold until I have a better understanding of my update schedule. I have a Beta Reader for Painful Love but would appreciate one for my other stories as well. I will email you the stories through my Gmail account and ask for a simple detailed review of what you thought.**

**I haven't heard anything about a Beta Reader yet so I would appreciate some PM's from people who would like to Beta Read some of my stories. Please, let me know. ****My other three stories, Painful Love, Legend of the Namikazes and The New Kunoichi, will continue to update on their three day cycle. Hope you all enjoy the new story! Please review if you have something to actually review about, flamers are laughed at by myself and my more dedicated fans.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Crazed Love**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 2: His Team of Inept Ninja**_

Naruto sighed as he woke up in his bed, today was the day that he had been dreading as of late. The day that he was going to be forced to go and get his team of Genin. He sighed, he really didn't want to do that and to make it worse, the Genin he chose were taken by other Jounin who had higher priority then him. To put it frankly, he had no idea who was going to be on his team, he just hoped they weren't completely inept.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed his gear, he wore a black ninja shirt that regulated his body heat. He put on his blue ninja pants and slid on his holsters and tied his black strapped headband to his head. Naruto sighed then walked out of his home, intent on being there early to see who he was going to be stuck with. Little did he know, the Third had a extra little surprise for him. Something that the third hoped would make him a little more excited about the sensei job.

Naruto arrived at the Jounin meeting before hand and he was given the title of Team 21 Jounin-sensei. Again, the blond haired man let a sigh escape him but he did catch the Third smiling at him, "What is so funny old man?"

Sarutobi just continued to smile at him, "Well.. I have something that will make you happier about all of this I believe. Your not only going to be a Jounin-sensei to Team 21, but also to a good friend of yours. Teaching her what it means to be a Jounin as well as a sensei."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "What do you mean, 'teaching her' old man?"

There was a voice from the back of the room, one he recognized instantly, "Your teaching me as well blonde."

Naruto hung his head in defeat, "Why do you torture me old man? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

The Hokage took a hit off of his pipe, "Well you broke into my office when you were 12 and read all my scrolls, even the forbidden ones, even the one that is guarded. We can start there if you want."

Naruto smiled a little, he was still proud of the fact that at 12 years old he slipped past ANBU and traps to read a extremely forbidden scroll. The after effects were something that no one expected, giving him a animal contract with a animal no one had ever used as well as having a interesting effect on his elemental affinities. Naruto just looked at Sarutobi as Anko came and stood next to him, "Its not my fault that the ANBU and your traps were so easily beaten by a 12 year old."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "A 12 year old with a bijuu inside of him that he had decent control of at 12 years old."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine.. remember our last discussion though old man. After these sensei jobs you have given me I am returning to my ANBU Captain post."

Sarutobi nodded his head at the blond haired man as he left the room with Anko behind him. Naruto stopped and looked over at her, "Did you agree to this or was it sprung on you as well?"

Anko looked at him and gave a toothy smile to her best friend, "A little of both?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, "Explain."

Anko sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Well... I was surprised when he asked me if I agreed."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I think that you both are trying to kill me."

It was now Ankos turn to narrow her eyes and glare, "You know that I don't want you dead Naruto."

Naruto looked over at her, _'You don't want that because I am the last connection to Takashi that you have.'_ Naruto looked forward and nodded his head, "I know Anko, lets get going then."

They both disappeared at blinding speeds and reappeared at the Academy and walked into it. This was the first time that they had back here since graduating, neither had enjoyed the time here though. Naruto had still been suffering from his memories, haunting his dreams every night. Anko, just didn't like all the other people in the class, they bothered her often. They also gave her a lot of grief from being from one of the odder clans in the village.

Naruto and Anko walked through to where Iruka was announcing the teams. Naruto opened the door getting all of their attention, "Team 21, come with me."

Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto as Iruka spoke, "I haven't announced Team 21 yet Naruto-san."

Naruto looked at Iruka, "I have asked you not to call me that Iruka, we are friends no need for the honorifics. My team is Sakura Haruno, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Sasuke Uchiha."

The three new Genin all stood up and followed after Naruto and Anko, all bidding farewell to Iruka. Naruto led them out of the academy, through the village to the training grounds, the same way his sensei had done. His Genin acted at the same way they all had; quiet, confused, nervous and not wanting to speak out of turn.

When they arrived Naruto turned to them all, "Any of you know who I am?"

They all looked at each other and then shook their heads no. Naruto nodded his head, "That is what it means to be a ninja, you will get titles from other countries. Titles from fellow members of the Konohagakure army but they mean nothing. You will not give your titles credit under my command. Titles make you weak, they make you believe you are better then you are. Anko, her title that has been given to her by other shinobi is "The Purple Viper" have you heard of that?"

They all nodded their heads at him then Naruto spoke again, "Who is she?"

Moka then spoke up, "She is one of the strongest shinobi in Konohagakue, a member of the Snake Summoner clan. She is said to be crazy and someone that shouldn't be fought unless you are capable as well as strong."

Naruto nodded, "Those are all good ways to describe Anko, do you know which ones she actually cares about?"

They shook their head and he looked at them, "None of them. Just like I don't care about the title I have. I only have one, other then that no one has ever known who they are fighting or who they fought. They never live long enough to spread the words. Anko, what is my title?"

Anko looked at him, "You are Naruto Namikaze, 'Jackal of the Elements.'"

Naruto looked at his Genin who looked at him in awe, "So you know my title? I don't care about it. You will make names for yourselves as all shinobi do, eventually you will be released from my command. When that day comes, you can embrace your titles or ignore them. Heed my words though, titles make you bigger then you truly are, they make you weak."

Naruto pointed at Sasuke, "You, your the last Uchiha other then your older brother who murdered your clan. They call you 'The Last Uchiha' already, but I just proved your not. You probably take pride in your title, in your name as an Uchiha. That already makes you weaker then the rest. You are a Genin, you can't do anything about avenging your clan yet can you boy?"

Sasuke, being a quick to his temper when it came to Itachi or his families death charged at the blond haired man. He drew a kunai and went for him but Naruto caught his hand and slammed his face down into the dirt, "I just killed you. You aren't playing ninja anymore boy, you think others haven't lost their families? Don't be so self absorbed, I lost my family to the thing I contain inside me. You lost your family to your brother, you can avenge yours when the time comes."

Naruto let him go as the young raven haired Uchiha glared at him as he got up off of the ground. Narutos attention turned to the pink haired girl who was glaring at him, "You, pinky. Why are you glaring at me? Got the hots for the Uchiha?"

She just continued to glare, "Emotions such as that with teammates will hurt you more then you know in the end."

Naruto looked over at Anko who closed her eyes as she looked away, "Anko knows about this as do I. I was best friends with her lover, our ex teammate Takashi who died in the last attack by Iwagakure. His death hurt us more then either of us expected, you should care for your teammates but do not love them. Not as a brother and not as something more, not unless you know that you can always protect them."

Sakura looked at him, "I can protect Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto laughed a little at the comment, "Oh really? I read Sasuke was the top of your class yet I could have killed him a moment ago. If he was the top of the class then what would you do, why were you frozen in fear girl."

Sakura looked at him, unable to speak. Then Naruto turned to Konohamaru, "So not only does the old man force me into a job I don't want I have to train his grandson. They should have stuck you with your uncle."

Konohamaru just continued to look at Naruto, "You won't intimidate me, I am a ninja now."

Naruto looked at him, "Oh really, I won't intimidate you huh?"

Naruto held out his hand and a rasengan formed as he walked closer to Konohamaru. Naruto lifted his hand back and acted as if he was going to thrust it into his chest but the boy didn't flinch. Naruto didn't know if he was afraid, stupid or brave. Naruto dispelled the jutsu as he looked at him, "Either your afraid, stupid or brave but the line between them all is extremely thin. Apparently, out of the entire team there is one of you that has a hope to become a decent ninja anytime soon."

Naruto looked at the Genin, "You are all dismissed for the day, meet back here tomorrow at noon for your final test. We will see how inept you all truly are. If by some miracle I do pass you, then don't expect any kindness from me. My sensei wasn't kind when I was a Genin so I won't be to you."

Naruto walked past them all, leaving them in a state of irritation and shock from how cold their sensei truly was. They all turned to Anko, hoping that she was a bit kinder then Naruto was. Currently she was looking at the fading image of her best friend. She looked at his Genin team, they were partially hers as well. She sighed, "He is... hard to understand. His points, though his wording and actions were a little cruel, the point is the same. People who have titles like that make themselves think more then what they are, it will can lead to your downfall though it may not."

They all looked at her as she looked back at where Naruto had disappeared into the trees, "He has been through a lot, he doesn't open up much because of his past. Uchiha boy, he has bore similar pains to you, something that could help you both get along. It will take a lot on your part, but if you want that bond with him then you have to work for it. All of us that share a bond with him have had to work for it."

Sasuke scoffed as he walked away and Sakura ran after him pleading for a date with the raven haired Uchiha. Konohamaru looked at her, "Naruto is a very cold person it seems. What exactly happened to him to make him be like that?"

Anko looked at him, "Well.. that really isn't my place to say. Lets just say that he has been through a lot, that is all I will say. I will see you tomorrow Konohamaru, I hope that you are able to impress him a little, he doesn't get along with others very easily. If you can impress him, then this whole team thing may actually be able to work out."

Konohamaru nodded at her as she walked away, worrying about her blond best friend. She decided that she should check in on him, she knew where he was right now. Today was a day that was hard on him, this was the day he woke up from his sealing process to find out his life had started falling apart. She walked to the shinobi graveyard to the clan areas, more specifically the Namikaze crypt.

She walked to it and saw that the crypt door was open. She peered inside to see her blond haired friend looking at the headstones for his family. He never had the chance to say goodbye to his mother and sister, they had been buried before he awoke. Minato he had attended the funeral for, getting a lot of stares and pity from everyone there. Naruto just stared at the headstones, no one other then Naruto knowing what went through his mind. He just continued to stare at them, _'You all left me alone.. why did you all have to leave me?'_

Anko looked at him, "Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and then back at the headstones, "Yeah I am fine Anko."

Anko continued to look at him, "You were a little harsh to those kids today Naruto... did this have an effect on you today?"

Naruto looked back over at his shoulder at the Anko, "This always has an effect on me Anko, you know that. Just like you have something that always effects you."

Naruto turned then walked out of the crypt next to her, "That day is coming soon as well, will you require an escort to the grave this year?"

Anko looked at him, "Do you only go for me anymore Naruto?"

Naruto stopped as he closed the crypt door with his blood, "Basically, he was my best friend but he meant more to you. Sure, I miss him but I am not constantly suffering like you."

Anko looked at him some more then down and away, "If you don't want to go then you don't need to Naruto."

Naruto looked at her then scratched the back of his head, "If you don't want me to go then I wont Anko. If you want me to go then you know where to find me on that day."

Naruto looked at her then put his hand on her cheek, "Your strong Anko, eventually you will be able to get over him and more on."

Naruto gave her a small friendly smile, then walked off out of the graveyard, returning to his home. He would go and rest before he had to test his possible team. He sighed as he took of his gear before lying down to sleep.

* * *

_I still am in need of some Beta Readers for all my stories except for Painful Love. Please send me a Private Message if you are interested in becoming one of my Beta Readers, I would appreciate them. Just send me a PM for which story you would like to Beta Read for and we can discuss what I am looking for._

* * *

**AnbuDragon: They lost a Original Character that I am creating, he was never a Naruto Verse character. He is someone who only will hold emotional relevance in the story. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**OneFunRun: Kushina/Sister line is used but it isn't all that often that you see it. As you read, he is the Jounin of what would be Team 7 and I replaced his character with Konohamaru, because I think that they are a good pair in the way I portray Naruto. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**Robtank: Well, as a part of my Christmas gift to all of you I wanted to give a story to the two most requested stories I thought I could write. One of them will take the place of Painful Love after it is finished, though I haven't decided which one. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**Shadowbroker13: That you will have to wait and see since I don't want to give it away. As to your comment about Kushina, she was informed that he died while the Kyuubi was being sealed inside of him. His name isn't usually mentioned when he is mentioned, his title is. I hope that answered the part of the review I thought I should answer. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**El Frijolero: Thanks for the encouragement Frijolero, NaruAnko was the most requested coupling of all the couplings. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**Guest: Thanks for the kind words, I would address you by your name but your name is just Guest haha. I am speaking from personal experience but women are more emotional then men. Kushina, in my mind wouldn't want to return to the place she lost her husband and son since she was told they were both dead. I do have my plan for when they meet but it isn't for a couple more chapters at the least. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**BowTechSniper: I appreciate every time that you review. I am happy to know that you generally enjoy my work and I hope that continues. NaruAnko was something I was never a fan of because of the age gap, but in this one I have closed that age gap. No I have not seen the hobbit, I don't go to the movies often because I would rather not spend about 10 dollars on a movie I may or may not enjoy. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

** 55: I am glad that you like it, the updates will come whenever I finish a Chapter. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**VenRaider: Glad you approve. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks Jaku. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**WolfDots: Thanks Wolf, you seem to generally enjoy my work haha. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**DarkKing694: Depends, I haven't exactly decided. Currently he is more gray but when I reintroduce his family and eventually NaruAnko starts I think that will change his personality. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**

**Rayo-Amarillo: Thanks for the kind words Rayo, I am glad that you enjoy my work. ****Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story, please continue to voice your support for my work!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the second part of your other Christmas gift to you all. I am going to be doing the stories for the two most requested couples. Naruto x TenTen as well as Naruto x Anko, though the Naruto x Anko will be more Fan Requested by AnbuDragon. They may update a bit slower, I am not exactly sure to be honest with you. The Naruto x FemKyuubi will be put on hold until I have a better understanding of my update schedule. I have a Beta Reader for Painful Love but would appreciate one for my other stories as well. I will email you the stories through my Gmail account and ask for a simple detailed review of what you thought.**

**I haven't heard anything about a Beta Reader yet so I would appreciate some PM's from people who would like to Beta Read some of my stories. Please, let me know. ****My other three stories, Painful Love, Legend of the Namikazes and The New Kunoichi, will continue to update on their three day cycle. Hope you all enjoy the new story! Please review if you have something to actually review about, flamers are laughed at by myself and my more dedicated fans.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Crazed Love**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 3: Testing Of The Genin And A Visit To A Friend**_

The next day came and Naruto went to the training field to meet his Genin and Anko. Anko had a rough time falling asleep last night though, so she was tired. Her dreams had been haunted by the memories of Takashi and her. Naruto could see that she was obviously tired, but she got like this every time that day was approaching.

Naruto walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Go and rest Anko, I will deal with them."

Anko looked at him then nodded her head, walking over to a tree and resting there as she waited to watch the Genin be tested. Their team had been tested to see if they could overcome their fears to work as one, a lot of their passing was from Naruto and Takashi.

Naruto and Takashi had always worked well together, it was as if they shared some kind of psychic bond. They were able to read and adjust to one another moves as if they were yelling them out while they remained silent. Naruto stood in front of his team, "The test is for you all to figure out, if you die then you fail obviously. If you don't die, then you will still probably fair. I have very little faith in your abilities to pass this test."

Naruto looked at them as he flashed through some hand signs, "Wind Style: Freezing Wind Jutsu."

A cold gust of wind came and pushed the Genin back and skidding away from Naruto and they all disappeared. Naruto looked around at the training field, "Well they obviously know how to run away."

That was when Sasuke appeared in front of him, "The Uchiha is first huh? I am not surprised by this, that you would be the one that attacked me first. You think you are so strong like a fool."

Sasuke went through his own hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke blew a jet of fire at Naruto as Naruto flashed through his own hand signs, "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu."

A wall of water surrounded Naruto and blocked Sasukes fireball making Sasuke smile, "Well we know what your elements are now don't we."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the Uchiha boy then went through more hand signs, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

Naruto disappeared into the ground then grabbed Sasukes feet and pulled him down, leaving only his head above the ground. Naruto looked at him, "Another mistake Uchiha, never think you have your opponent figured out, it will lead to your downfall every time. Always expect that the unexpected will happen, never things you have the opponent figured out until you are delivering the final blow..."

As Naruto was talking he could smell something in the wind, he looked behind him to see that Konohamaru was attacking him from behind. Naruto ducked the punch and put his hand on the young boys head, holding him where he couldn't get him. Konohamaru grabbed Narutos arm and used it to pull himself up and delivered a kick to the blond Jounins chest.

The kick didn't actually effect Naruto other then feeling a bit of interest in the young Sarutobi. He was intelligent it appeared and he wasn't afraid. Naruto grabbed him and threw him away into the trees and flashed through some hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Naruto blew a stream of fire at the boy and it connected, that was when he dispersed into smoke. Naruto rose his eyebrow then looked back at where Sasuke had been to see the hole empty. Naruto looked around, "Clever strategy Konohamaru, using a clone to distract me to free the Uchiha."

Konohamaru smirked in the trees as he looked at Sasuke, "We need to work as a team to have any shot at beating him Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed at the comment, "I don't need your help."

Konohamaru glared at him, "You did just a minute ago when he had you trapped. Do you not know why he is called the 'Jackal of the Elements?'"

Sasuke shrugged, "It doesn't matter, we of the Uchiha clan are some of the best shinobi to ever walk the Elemental Nations."

Konohamaru shook his head, "He read a forbidden scroll, something no one should read because it can kill your body. Only a couple have ever lived after reading the scroll and doing what the ritual says. It makes it so that you are affiliated with every element. He can utilize them all, combine them for other elements and so on. He isn't someone Genin can challenge, much less one on his own. That means there is an underlying meaning to the test."

Konohamaru looked back at Naruto through the leaves, "He was trained by Orochimaru-sama, who was trained by my grandfather. That mean he probably went through a teamwork test, that is probably the test for us as well."

Sakura looked at Konohamaru, "What if your wrong? Even if your right, even Sasuke-kun wasn't a match for him, what would we all be able to do?"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes, "If I am wrong we get out asses kicked and possibly die. I was able to save Sasuke because I used strategy, Sasuke attacked blindly. If you plan ahead then you are in a better situation."

They looked at Konohamaru as he planned his moves out, he was obviously the Thirds grandson. That was showing more and more. Konohamaru looked at them, "Okay.. Sasuke, he would expect you to do something stupid again so attack him head on again. Sakura, you haven't made a move yet so you attack from behind and I will attack from the air. If it works how we want then we should at least land a hit."

The other two Genin looked at Konohamaru and then nodded their heads. Sasuke leapt out of the tree and stood in front of Naruto again making the blond haired Jounin sigh while shaking his head. Naruto looked at him, "Your so foolish Uchiha."

Sasuke charged at him and that was when Naruto heard a rustle of bushes behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see that the pink haired kunoichi was charging at him as well. Naruto looked back at Sasuke as he got closer and side stepped the Genin, making his fist connect to Sakuras shoulder. Naruto saw a shadow on the ground and looked up to see Konohamaru flying at him through the air.

Naruto caught the foot of Konohamaru and pushed him back making the young Genin tumble to the ground. Naruto looked at them all and sighed as he looked over at Anko who nodded her head, "Damn.. well, you passed."

Konohamaru smiled as Sasuke made a 'hmph' sound and Sakura screamed out in glee. Naruto sighed, "I was hoping they would fail, then I wouldn't have to do this. Which one of you figured out the real meaning of the test?"

Konohamaru lifted his hand making Naruto look at him, "Figures.. well that makes you the Team Leader in the absence of Anko and I, understand?"

Konohamaru nodded his head as Naruto walked away, "Meet here next week, same time on the same day. We will begin your training then."

They all nodded as Naruto kept on walking and Anko stood and followed after her blond haired best friend. When they were away from the training field she looked at him, "Naruto.. I want you to come with me in a couple of days."

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head at her, "Okay Anko."

She nodded her head at him, "I am going to go home and try to get some sleep okay? I am sure I will see you around blonde."

Naruto nodded his head as his purple haired friend ran off to go and try to get some sleep. Naruto doubted that she would be able to though. He put his hands in his pockets and walked home.

The next time he saw Anko was when she came to get him to go with her to Takashis grave. When Naruto opened the door he was in all black as Anko wore a black dress. They walked together to the cemetery then went to his grave. Naruto stood back a couple steps as he watched her mourn him, still obviously in a great deal of pain from the death that happened a couple years ago. Anko let a couple tears roll down her cheek as she just stood there, "I miss you Takashi."

Naruto just looked at her then looked around to see that other families from that day were there as well. He looked back at Anko to see she was walking over to him, "Do you want to say a few words to him."

Naruto looked at her then at the head stone of Takashi, "No, its not like he can hear me anyways."

Naruto turned and walked with Anko, typically they would go and get hammered after these visits to Takashi. It appeared that today was no different as Anko made her way straight towards the bar. Naruto followed after her and as she went and found them a table he got their drinks. He drank some whiskey while she drank a apple martini. Naruto paid for the drinks, "Keep them coming to table 12, we will need more I am sure."

The bartender nodded his head as Naruto took the drinks and walked over to the depressed ridden Anko. Naruto placed her drink in front of her as he sat down as well. She looked up at him, "Why does it not effect you like it does me Naruto? You loved him like a brother."

Naruto looked at her, "I did, but you loved him as more."

Anko just stared at his blue eyes, "I don't think I will ever be able to move past his death.."

Naruto looked at her some more, "I am sure that you will Anko, you just have to give it time then someone will sweep you off your feet like you want. Who knows, maybe it will be Iruka or something like that."

Anko gave an offended look, "Iruka? I mean he is a nice guy but no.. your lucky you have never been in love Naruto."

Naruto looked at her then look a hit off of his whiskey, "Who said I have never been in love?"

Anko rose her eyebrow at him, "You have been in love and you never told me!? What the hell Naruto, we are best friends! I should make a snake bite you for this one."

Naruto looked at her, giving her a small smile, "The woman I fell for never sees me though, I am stuck in the shadow of another."

Anko looked at him and put her arm on the table and looked at him, "Who is she? Do I know her? Want me to put in some good words for you blonde?"

Naruto looked at her, she didn't understand what he meant but he figured that was for the best. Naruto sighed, "No, its not worth it. Nothing will ever happen between us."

Naruto finished his drink then motioned for the bartender to bring him another. Anko was glaring at him, "You are selling yourself short Naruto, you would be a great catch for anyone. I will talk to her, just tell me who it is."

Naruto looked at her then shook his head no, "As I said, nothing will ever happen. You knowing would more then likely make everything worse Anko, we have seen your matchmaker skills."

Anko looked at him, "Are you referring to when Iruka like Shizune?"

Naruto looked at her, "Maybe I am."

Anko rolled her eyes, "Its not my fault though, he was taking to long to make a move on her."

Naruto looked at her, "Anko.. he had told you about 5 minutes before you went and told her."

She again rolled her eyes at the comment, "Whatever Naruto, fine don't tell me then."

Naruto took his drink as the waiter brought it to him and paid for it. Naruto looked at Anko and sighed at the upset look, "You do know her Anko.. we were in the academy together. I always found her smart, beautiful and that perfect mix of deadly as well. She just.. never saw me that way is all. She always had eyes for someone else and I will always be trapped in his shadow no matter what."

Anko looked at him, "Hmm.. I am going to figure it out Naruto. Then I am going to tell her so that she wises up to what she is missing out on. I got your back blonde, don't worry."

Naruto looked at her and shook his head, _'Still don't get it do you, all these years and you still don't understand. I am stuck in the shadow of my dead best friend and it appears that I always will be.'_

Naruto sighed as he drank his drink, "Oh anything with you involved makes me worry Anko, your to unpredictable."

Anko gave a toothy smile and then drank her drink before standing up, "I got to go Naruto, my dad wants to start discussing me taking on the clan head roles. I will see you soon okay?"

Naruto nodded his head as she left, she was currently still trying to figure out who he was talking about. She was growing a bit frustrated with how she didn't figure it out instantly, _'Who could cast a shadow over Naruto? He is one of the strongest shinobi in the world, any one would be lucky to have him.. when I figure this out some girl is going to be getting an ass kicking for making him feel like that!'_

Anko smiled, agreeing with her thoughts and then hurried home to the Mitarashi clan estate to talk with her father Orochimaru. Naruto just continued to sit in the bar booth as he looked at his drink, remembering when he found out Anko and Takashi had started to date.

_The 14 year old Chunin Naruto was walking through the streets of Konohagakure, his mind on what it usually was, his crush Anko. He never had the courage to tell her, but he had told his best friend Takashi about it._

_He was walking to his favorite ramen bar then he saw his two teammates walking together, smiling. Naruto looked at them, wondering what they were up to. He stood there and watched as they entered a restaurant together and that was when he noticed them holding hands. Naruto stared in disbelief at this, he had told his best friend how he felt about her and he started to date her?_

_Naruto just continued to stare in disbelief, that was when Takashis ninja senses kicked in. He felt that he was being watched and looked over his shoulder to see his blond haired best friend staring at him. Takashis eyes widened in horror as Naruto turned and walked away, Takashi released Ankos hand, "Anko-chan I will be right back okay? Just get us a table."_

_She looked at him in a confused manner but nodded her head all the same then he ran off after Naruto. He caught up to Naruto as Naruto put his hand on his houses doorknob, "NARUTO WAIT!"_

_Naruto stopped, his hand still on the doorknob but not able to look at the man he had considered to be his best friend. Takashi looked at him, "Naruto.. look at me."_

_Naruto stood there a moment longer then looked over his shoulder at him. Takashi saw the anger in Narutos eyes, "I know your mad at me.. I didn't do this to hurt you."_

_Naruto just continued to stare at him, "I told you 3 years ago how I felt about her.. best friends don't do things like that."_

_Takashi looked at him, "Three years I waited for you to make a move on her but you never did. Then she asked me out a couple weeks ago so I agreed. Don't put this on me because you are a coward."_

_Narutos eyes turned crimson as he glared at Takashi, "I am not a coward! She never looked at me like she looks at you, I know how she felt.."_

_Takashi looked at Naruto, "If you knew then wouldn't you rather her be happy with someone she wants to be with?"_

_Naruto looked at him, then turned his head to the side. He really couldn't be as mad as he wanted to be, he felt betrayed by Takashi but he did know Ankos true feelings. She had always had eyes for Takashi, it would always be that way. Naruto just turned and opened the door to his house, "... just take care of her."_

_Naruto closed the door and as soon as he was a Jounin he went straight into ANBU. He did it so he didn't have to look at how happy the two were together as much. He sill saw them often enough, still had to see it but it wasn't every day, every mission watching his best friend and the girl he had fallen for being happy together._

Naruto finished his drink with a sigh then stood up, going to his own home to rest. As he walked there he couldn't help but have one thought, _'You have been dead for 2 years and your still the only one she can look at. What made you so great Takashi.. you were a nice guy that was all. You weren't all that powerful, you weren't extremely intelligent.. why could she only see you... why can she still only see you?"_

* * *

___There is a poll up on my profile about which story should replace Painful Love when the story ends. The choices are between Naruto: Master of the Wind as well as Naruto: Crazed Love. All of my more dedicated readers should try to vote before Painful Love comes to a close!_

* * *

**Evil-Pain: Thanks Evil, hope that you continue to enjoy the story. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**El Frijolero: Yeah, this story is something I am finding easier and easier to write. I am advancing the plot nicely I think. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Sitrukpc: Glad that you feel so strongly about the story Sitruk, when they meet again I basically have it all planned out in my head, just have to actually write it though. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**A Marsh55: First off, sorry about your name not appearing in the last review, you were the RR to '55.' I will have to not put the dot in your name for it to show. Konohamaru, since he isn't really given much light in Naruto, I am making intelligent as you can see. He will have a good bond with Naruto, Master/Pupil relationship. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Shadowbroker13: No problem, if you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**OneFunRun: Well as you read, his test was to see if they could just work together as a team. Something he didn't believe that they could do. This was the same test that he went through with Orochimaru since the Bells Test was shown to have started with the Third, then Jiraiya used it, then Minato then Kakashi. So I kind of transitioned it into the other character training line. Naruto is a bit distant in this story, he has a lot of things in his past that have hurt him, things other people know and some that they dont. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks Jaku. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Shawn2012: I don't think I have ever had a Chapter that has been under 2K, typically they range closer to 2.5K to 3K. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Spocony Rysiek: No, Anko isn't a virgin. I think that if Naruto was a more mature show then it was that they would have the ninja show how they feel, seeing as they never know how long they will truly live. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**HMV: Yeah, it was one of the things that AnbuDragon had requested was a good Orochimaru. ************Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the second part of your other Christmas gift to you all. I am going to be doing the stories for the two most requested couples. Naruto x TenTen as well as Naruto x Anko, though the Naruto x Anko will be more Fan Requested by AnbuDragon. They may update a bit slower, I am not exactly sure to be honest with you. The Naruto x FemKyuubi will be put on hold until I have a better understanding of my update schedule. I have a Beta Reader for Painful Love but would appreciate one for my other stories as well. I will email you the stories through my Gmail account and ask for a simple detailed review of what you thought.**

**I haven't heard anything about a Beta Reader yet so I would appreciate some PM's from people who would like to Beta Read some of my stories. Please, let me know. ****My other three stories, Painful Love, Legend of the Namikazes and The New Kunoichi, will continue to update on their three day cycle. Hope you all enjoy the new story! Please review if you have something to actually review about, flamers are laughed at by myself and my more dedicated fans.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Crazed Love**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 4: Something That Resembles A Ninja and Revelations**_

_AN: This Chapter is a lot longer then usual, I wanted it all in one Chapter and I put more in the training area then I figured to. Don't expect them to all be this long._

Naruto was the first to arrive at the training field for the training day. After this they would start to get missions, something Naruto was less then thrilled about. D and C ranked missions were completely stupid in his mind, something that is typically a waste of a ninjas time. Of course, on his team he had one person, other then Anko and himself, that resembled a ninja. That was Konohamaru, he could become someone of worth to the village.

Naruto could hear someone coming though, the scent was very familiar and he knew that it was his purple haired friend. Anko came and stood directly in front of Naruto, "Tell me who she is, I can't figure it out?"

Naruto looked at Anko, "Are you still going on about that? I told you to drop it since it doesn't matter."

Anko put her hands on her hips, "It does matter blonde, I want you to be happy and I am going to kick the girls ass until she agrees to a date with you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, _'Would be interesting to watch you kick your own ass'_ then shook his head, "That would scare her away for good Anko."

Naruto was actually pretty pleased with how easily he was able to lie to her about how he felt. He figured that he was better at masking his emotions then he originally thought. It was that or she just really didn't want to see it, either one.

Anko glared at him, "No! I want to know! I want to beat her senseless! You deserve whoever you want to be with!"

Naruto looked at her, "Anyone I want huh? Lets put it to the test, what if I wanted a movie star?"

Anko nodded her head, "I would hunt her down and beat her senseless so that she would talk to you."

Naruto nodded his head, "Hmm.. well lets try someone more interesting, someone from the Mitarashi Clan, say.. Ann?"

Anko rose her eyebrow, "My cousin? Is that who you like? Pssh, come on Naruto all the Mitarashi girls are in love with you."

Naruto tapped his chin as if he was thinking, "Your determined about this aren't you?"

Anko nodded her head showing him her toothy grin and he rubbed his neck. Naruto then had a devious smile, "I know someone you couldn't get to date me."

Anko rose her eyebrow, "I bet that I can."

Naruto smiled, "How about you then?"

Anko looked at him then started to laugh, "Come on Naruto get real."

Naruto looked at her with a confused look, "What? Am I not good enough for you or something?"

Anko shook her head, still chuckling. She looked at him, "Its not that Naruto, its just that your my best friend. Your like a brother to me.. plus you know I still have my feelings for Takashi. Its not like it matters, its all hypothetical anyways right?"

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Of course it was Anko."

Anko smiled at looked at him, "I still want to know who though Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, "It doesn't matter Anko, its never going to happen."

Anko sighed, "You really got to stop selling yourself short Naruto.. I will get it from you later, our team is coming."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at her, _'Apparently the idea of being with me is just hilarious to you.. figures I guess. Why couldn't I move on from you when I tried.'_

Naruto sighed as he looked at his three Genin, all were smiling happily at him. Naruto didn't like that, he was in a bad mood now. That was of course when his pink haired Genin spoke up, "Sensei, are we getting a mission soon?"

Naruto looked at her, "No, only one of you resembles a ninja at the moment so I have to teach the other two how to be useful. Konohamaru, go with Anko, she will help you advance your Taijutsu. That is your job today, I will be dealing with these two."

Konohamaru nodded as he went over to Anko who smiled at him, "Hello again Konohamaru, ready to train?"

He nodded at her then looked back at Naruto, "Hey Anko-sensei, why does Naruto-sensei seem so angry?"

Anko looked at Konohamaru, she didn't know why but she knew he was a typically angry person. She gave one of her Genin a small smile, "Naruto is usually angry, he really didn't want this job so he is probably just not happy about being here."

Konohamaru nodded as he went to learning a little more advanced Taijutsu then what they teach in the academy. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura, "Uchiha, apparently you already know that you are a fire affiliate. That isn't a surprise since Uchihas typically use Fire styles. The question is, if you are already able to use a element.. why are you completely useless?"

Sasuke glared at his sensei and then Naruto shifted his gaze over to Sakura, who looked a little worried. Her sensei wasn't kind it seemed, she was scared of what he was going to say about her in front of her crush. Naruto stared at her, "You need to get over your crush on Sasuke, liking a teammate will just bring you pain when they don't return that feeling."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "You want to be useful go and read this scroll, learn the jutsus and come back to me when you learn them. There are only two so they shouldn't be to hard for you unless your more useless then I think that you are."

Naruto looked back at Sakura, "You need to learn genjutsu, so I asked another Jounin to come and speak with you and train you a bit. Kurenai-san, over here please."

The red eyed genjutsu specialist came out of the forest and walked over to Sakura, giving Naruto a friendly smile. Naruto nodded at her then spoke, "This is my Genin Sakura, from what I have read she is good with chakra and smart, that should make her a capable genjutsu user. I would appreciate it if you would give her a little bit of help in that area."

Kurenai smiled and directed Sakura away from everyone else as Naruto sat down next to a tree and closed his eyes. He waited for the Uchiha to be done learning the jutsus so that he could judge his intelligence, chakra control and ninjutsu abilities.

After a few hours, Sasuke returned to Narutos sight, "You finished finally Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto stood, "Okay, show them to me."

Sasuke nodded as he flashed through some hand signs, "Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu!"

Around 6 small fireballs dispersed from Sasuke and as they flew they showed hot shuriken that pierced into the trees. When the shuriken connected small amounts of smoke rose from the wood. Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked at it with an unimpressed look, "Its not complete."

Sasuke looked at him, "It does exactly what the scroll said it would."

Naruto flashed through the same hand signs and then did the same jutsu, excepted when his shuriken flew through the air they stayed ablaze. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Yours is incomplete, but its a start I suppose. Move onto the other jutsu from the scroll."

Sasuke nodded then leapt into the air, throwing shuriken with ninja wire attached to them. The shuriken wrapped themselves around the tree as Sasuke landed on a branch and flashed through more hand signs, "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

The flames traveled down the wires and then connected with the tree. As it connected the tree went up in flames and Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke leapt down next to Naruto, "That was actually complete, when you have a higher chakra reserve you can either increase the power of the attack or spread it across an area."

Sasuke nodded, surprised that his apparent hard ass of a sensei gave him a partial compliment. Naruto looked at him, "In the shinobi libraries there are more Fire Style scrolls that are on your level. I don't remember jutsus that I could teach you on your level. I can help you learn them, eventually if you unlock your sharingan, I can teach you more jutsus. Ones from every element, that is what the sharingan does."

Sasuke nodded, "I know what my clan bloodline does. It is unparalleled."

Naruto looked at him, "Really? Then how come I have beaten Uchiha before? If it is unparalleled then you should be able to beat me when you have your sharingan."

Sasuke looked at him, "I will beat you and Itachi when I have my Sharingan unlocked."

Naruto shook his head, "Unlikely, Itachi is truly a talented shinobi, I have fought him a couple time myself."

Sasuke looked at him, "If you fought him then why didn't you kill him, isn't that your job?"

Naruto looked at him, "My job was to escort a Daimyou to Kirigakure, that is what I did. I didn't have to fight arguably the best Sharingan user there has ever been from the Uchiha clan. That is something even I am not sure I would walk away from."

Sasuke made an irritated sound. Naruto looked at him some more, "You are dismissed for the day Uchiha, I have nothing else to teach you today. Tomorrow we are suppose to get a mission so meet outside of the Hokages Tower "

Sasuke nodded his head then walked off towards the tree line to go home. That was when there was a pink blur heading after him, Naruto quickly realized it was his pink haired Genin chasing after Sasuke. Naruto sighed and shook his head at this, _'Fine you idiot girl, learn it the hard way.'_

Konohamaru came over to him, "Naruto-sensei, when we are on our mission can you help me advance my ninjutsu?"

Naruto looked at him and nodded his head. The brown haired Genin ran off towards his home and Naruto groaned, _'This job is exhausting.. whinny little brats.'_

Kurenai came over to him, she was about 10 years his senior, "Naruto, she did well. Your assessment was right, she has the chakra control and intelligence for genjutsu. She has a problem staying focused though, she is obsessed with the Uchiha boy."

Naruto nodded his head, "I warned her that it was a bad idea but she doesn't want to listen to me. I will let her figure it out the hard way then. Other then that, does she have a knack for it, pick it up quickly and all that? Until the Uchiha unlocks his sharingan, their team is very vulnerable to genjutsu."

Kurenai nodded at him, "I am going to try to work with her as often as I can but I have my own team to work with. Remember our deal, you promised that you would help with one of mine when I need the help."

Naruto nodded his head at her, "I remember, we are suppose to get a mission tomorrow and I am going to request a C Ranked. A D Rank would be a waste of my time as well as theirs. They don't need to be picking weeds and collecting trash, those are for kids still pretending to play ninja."

Kurenai gave him a look, "That isn't the way it usually goes so don't be surprised if the Third denies you."

Naruto looked at her, "I am one, if not the strongest shinobi in the village so don't be surprised if he approves it."

Kurenai shook her head and walked off then Naruto casually spoke, "Give my regards to Asuma."

She blushed as she hurried her pace, not wanting to be caught in any embarrassing moments with the other Jounin kunoichi that was there. Anko walked over to Naruto, "Okay.. its not Ayame right? Your clues are way off and you dated her before."

Naruto rubbed his head, "Still.. still going on with this? No its not Ayame, we didn't end well when we broke up and she doesn't even speak to me anymore unless she is taking my order."

Anko nodded, "You never told me why you two broke up anyways."

Naruto shrugged, "She couldn't handle dating someone in ANBU where I had an erratic schedule and when we saw each other it was more.. physical.. then anything else."

Anko looked at him, "Oh? So she thought you were just using her as a booty call basically?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Basically, she didn't like the idea so she told me we were over and that she could find someone better and more reliable."

Anko had an upset look, "Bitch.. okay so who is it? I have a guess!"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, _'Your going to be wrong' _then nodded his head approving her to guess. Anko looked at him, "Its Hana Inuzuka isn't it? She is our age, deadly, intelligent and beautiful. All of the things that you described. Its her right?"

Naruto shook his head no and she glared at him, "Your just lying to me aren't you, you never loved someone."

Naruto looked at her, "I didn't lie to you Anko, I meant every word of it."

Anko sighed, "Dammit.. now I have to try and figure it out still. Why won't you just tell me already?"

Naruto looked at her, "Because you knowing will make things worse Anko."

She sighed, "I swear, you are never going to let that whole thing with Iruka and Shizune go."

Naruto nodded his head, it was a good excuse that was working well in his favor at the moment. Naruto said goodbye to Anko, saying he would see her tomorrow. She sighed, she needed a drink because of her confusing friend. He was making it difficult for her to help him in any way, _'Stupid blond punk, making it a pain in the ass to help him.'_

Anko sighed then walked to the civilian bar, it was nicer then the shinobi bar and it charged less. She walked in and ordered herself a drink and went and sat down in a booth, trying to figure out who Naruto was talking about. That was when someone placed their drink down and joined her. Anko looked up to see the slightly tipsy form of the ramen chef Ayame.

Anko looked at her then sighed, cursing her luck. Ayame gave her a small smile, "Hello Anko, haven't seen you in awhile."

Anko looked at her, "Well you broke up with my best friend, kind of makes a relationship harder to establish?"

Ayame rose her eyebrow, "I didn't break up with him, he broke up with me."

Anko narrowed her eyes at her, "That isn't what he told me.."

Ayame took a sip of her margarita, "I'm not surprised he lied to you about it. I know things about him that even you don't."

Anko glared at the ramen chef, that simply wouldn't do for Anko. Her glaze sharpened, almost as if daggers were coming out of them, "Bullshit, he tells me everything."

Ayame smiled, "Oh I can almost guarantee you that he doesn't."

Anko continued to look at her, "What is it that he hasn't told me then, why did you two break up?"

Ayame took a drink, "Its the same thing."

Anko looked at her then slammed her hand on the table, frustration getting the better of her, "TELL ME DAMMIT!"

Ayame smirked, "Or what?"

Anko went through some hand signs then a snake slithered over to her and coiled her arm, "That is a baby Black Mamba, one of the deadliest snakes alive. Typically from a adult you die in about 30 minutes because they can control the amount of venom they disperse, babies can't. I would say that you would die before your body hit the floor."

Ayame looked at her with wide eyes, "O.. okay.. I will tell you! Just.. get it off me!"

Anko nodded and looked at the snake. The snake uncoiled itself from Ayame and came back over to Anko before dispersing in a puff of white smoke. Anko looked at her, "Lie to me and my little friend comes back."

Ayame looked at her, "You really don't realize it do you?"

Anko gave her a confused look, making Ayame shake her head. She had the urge to laugh at Anko but feared the snake summoner would bring more of her 'friends.' Ayame sighed, "You never realized how he looks at only one woman? He only looks at her this way, even when he was with me and I did everything I could to get his attention, his eyes were fixed on one person."

Anko looked at her, "And who is she? Your making me want to bring my friend back."

Ayame shook her head, "Idiot woman.. maybe you didn't realize since he was looking at you."

Anko looked at her for a minute unable to move. Her mind was partially in disbelief and the other part was in realization. She sat there as she remembered earlier, with what she assumed was a joke, _'That was why he was more angry then normal..'_

Anko sat there as Ayame looked at her, "You really didn't know? God, he has wanted to be with you since he was 9 years old. He just keeps quiet about it, knowing you can't get over his dead best friend, knowing you don't want him. Did you know he knew before accepting your proposal, he had known since you were all 11."

Anko looked at Ayame as she explained more and more about the subject she had quested to know so badly, though the answer was so obvious. Ayame took a drink from her margarita, "We both hoped I would be able to make him move on finally, but in his mind no one compares to you. I literally did everything for him, nothing changed though. He hated Takashi, he probably still does somewhere deep down. Well.. I think I have said enough, Naruto will probably be pretty upset with me when you confront him about all of this. Make sure you mention the whole threatening me with a poisonous snake thing."

Ayame grabbed her drink and walked off, leaving the purple haired kunoichi to sit there still partially stunned, _'He loved me? Does he still love me?'_

Anko then remembered when Naruto became a Jounin ahead of Takashi and her.

_'Naruto stood at 15, he was there with his teammates as the Third Hokage motioned for him to come closer. Naruto obliged and stepped ahead of his team, "Naruto Namikaze, I see fit to deem you a Jounin now. Your skill level is well beyond that of a Chunin."_

_Naruto nodded his head as he was handed his official paperwork. Naruto looked back up at Sarutobi, "I want to enlist in ANBU now."_

_Both of his teammates looked at him, Takashi speaking up, "What are you talking about Naruto, we are a team."_

_Naruto looked over his shoulder at Takashi, "You hold me back."_

_Takashi glared at Naruto, their friendship had dissolved over the last couple years and Anko had never been able to figure out why. Anko looked at Naruto, "Naruto.. why don't you want to be on our team anymore? Did we do something that upset you?"_

_Naruto looked at her, just looking at her then looked forward at the Third as he handed Naruto his acceptance letter into ANBU. Naruto put it in his back pouch then turned, looking at the two of them. Anko had grabbed Takashis hand to try and help comfort the fact she was losing a close friend it seemed. Naruto just looked at it then up at Takashi, "I will be watching you closely."_

_Naruto looked over at Anko then gave her a sad smile, "This has nothing to do with you Anko, just something I want to do. I have to get stronger and I can't do that with him around and getting in my way all of the time. I am sure I will see you around."_

_Naruto went to walk away but Takashi grabbed his forearm, "Don't destroy our friendship out of jealousy."_

_Naruto glared at him, "You destroyed our friendship besides, there is nothing to be jealous of when it comes to you. Your useless in battle, only have one element, no summons, only decent at tactics. The only reason you are a Chunin is because you got lucky draws in the Chunin exam. When you are actually a shinobi of worth come talk to me, until then you are no friend of mine. Friends don't do what you did, especially not someone who was suppose to be my best friend."_

_Naruto turned and left, leaving Takashi there looking both angry and saddened by Narutos words. Anko looked at Takashi then at the fading image of Naruto, he had never spoken like that to Takashi. He had never spoken like that to anyone to be honest, Anko squeezed Takashis hand, "What did you do that hurt him so badly?"_

_Takashi looked at her then gave her a small smile, "I took something the always wanted is all, he doesn't look like he will be getting over it either."_

Anko had always been confused by that statement, neither of the two male shinobi would explain what it meant to her. Though now it made since, when they were younger in Academy, he could barely talk to her without stuttering over every word. Anko stood up, she was going to confront the bastard about it for always lying to her.

She finished her drink then marched to the Namikaze estate. She pounded on the door, waking him up from his sleep. He slipped on pants, not bothering with a shirt and walked to the door. He opened it and saw an upset Anko, "Whats wrong Anko?"

She hit him, "HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME FOR SO MANY YEARS!"

Naruto looked at her, not understanding that she had actually figured it out, "What did I keep from you?"

Anko glared at him, "The fact that it was me you were talking about!"

Naruto looked at her for a moment, "Who told you, you wouldn't have figured it out without someones help."

Anko glared, "Ayame did since I found out you lied to me about you two breaking up. I threatened her with snakes and she told me everything!"

Naruto looked at her as she glared at him, anger painted on her face, "So that is why you two stopped being friends then? Because I liked him and not you!?"

Naruto looked at her, this conversation was going to end badly and he knew that. He just stayed quiet, making her actually more upset, "Takashi was a open, kind person! You were always distant and cold with others."

Naruto looked at her, _'Just a couple days ago you said no one could compare to me..' _then he tightened his grip on the doorknob. She continued to glare at him, "He tortured himself for years after you abandoned us and you do it all because you were jealous!?"

Naruto closed his eyes then looked away. She just poked his exposed chest, "You should be ashamed of yourself Naruto."

Narutos grip on the doorknob had forced ti to start to cave in on itself. He just looked up at her, "Are you done yet?"

Anko looked at him, "What if I'm not? Got something to say finally?"

Naruto looked at her,_ 'I told you that you knowing would make things worse for me.' _Naruto sighed as he looked at her some more, "You can hate me all you want Anko.. I understand. I was jealous, I still am.. he has been dead for 2 years and you still can't see me. As I told you, I am stuck in his shadow and I always will be when it comes to you. You say you liked him because he was kind and open, have I ever been something other then that to you?"

Anko looked at him, she couldn't deny that.. he had always been sweet to her actually. Naruto looked at her, "I always went out of my way to try and be nice to you. I didn't really know how to be nice anymore, I wasn't very happy anymore after what I went through. You were always nice to me as well, I mistook that as affections. By the time I understood I was so drastically wrong about where your feelings resided it was to late for me. You fell for Takashi almost as badly as I did for you."

Anko looked at him, she had fallen for Takashi hard and quick. Naruto knew that though, she always talked to him about it, _'Talking to him about it must have killed him inside.. but he never complained to me.' _Naruto just looked at her some more, "You always had eyes for him, no matter how hard I trained. No matter how far I surpassed him in skills and power, it didn't matter. No matter how many times I saved you because he was knocked out, you would run to him to see if he was okay. But, no matter how painfully it truly was, I was glad that you were happy. Eventually though, it was just to much to have to keep looking at though, to painful for me. That was why I left, then he died a year after I left in the siege. He foolishly tried to take on a squad of Jounin, trying to prove himself."

Naruto released the doorknob finally, "There you have it, you know who I fell in love with, why I could never have her and why I was never seen by her. I am going to bed now, if you want to yell at me some more do it tomorrow please."

Naruto went to close the door but she stopped it with her hand, "Do you still love me?"

Naruto looked at her, he knew that he did but he didn't know if he should tell her or not, _'I told her everything else so why not right? She probably already hates me so whats the difference.'_

Naruto just continued to stare at his purple haired friend, "Yes."

Ankos eyes widened as she looked at him and she went to speak, "Don't say anything.. I know how you feel. I know your always going to be hung up on Takashi, that I was nothing more then your best friend. I also know that you more then likely hate me now, being the reason you lost Takashi. I will talk to Sarutobi tomorrow about getting you transferred to another Jounin okay?"

Naruto went to close the door again but she still held it open making it so he couldn't close it. She looked down at the ground, "I don't hate you Naruto.. but I'm sorry, I don't return your feelings either. Like you said, I am hung up on Takashi. I want to stay under your command and with Team 21, so don't get me transferred."

Naruto looked at her, "Alright Anko, I won't transfer you then. I gave up on hoping you would return my feelings a long time ago Anko. I knew when I started to date Ayame that there would never be the day that you felt the same way that I do. I can't compare to him in your mind just as Ayame couldn't compare to you in mine."

Anko still couldn't look him in the eye, but Narutos next statement basically broke her heart to hear from her best friend. She really did want him to be happy, but she wasn't able to give him what he sought for. Naruto looked at her, "Don't worry about me Anko, I am okay with dying alone. At least the woman I care about knew what love was like for a small period of time. I wish I would have been able to take his place, that way you would still be happy Anko."

His words crushed her, she never realized how much pain he was in because of all of this. Then in one night she learns all of the truth, what other reaction would she have other then being crushed? Naruto closed his door and went to bed. Anko stood there for about 5 minutes before forcing herself to leave, feeling worse then she had ever actually felt before, _'Its because of me.. its all because of me..'_

* * *

___There is a poll up on my profile about which story should replace Painful Love when the story ends. The choices are between Naruto: Master of the Wind as well as Naruto: Crazed Love. All of my more dedicated readers should try to vote before Painful Love comes to a close!_

* * *

**Jaku Uzumaki: Yeah, Naruto has endured some fucked up crap and I am not done making him endure it yet! ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Guest(Chief): I stated a couple chapters before that Naruto had partial control when he was 12 so I am more then likely going to have him already have full control so I don't have to do an arc of him trying to get control of it. I will more then likely make it more like the 8 Tails and Bee, I don't care as much for the cloak as well, but I also think its because their partnership is so fresh in the manga. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DarkKing694: Well I know how they are going to get together and I made it so she realized in this Chapter but it still has some building to do. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**El Frijolero: Well, as you read I think I answered all of your questions but just in case; 1) He didn't try to make her jealous. 2) He did try to move on with Ayame but he couldn't but he did sleep with her a couple of times. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: She figured it out haha. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Rayo-Amarillo: Hey Rayo, glad that you are enjoying another one of my fics. Now onto answering you questions. 1) As you read above, he was at one point in a relationship with Ayame but his feelings couldn't change from Anko to another woman. 2) Naruto and Ayame did have a physical relationship, meaning that Naruto is not a virgin. 3) I will slowly give more and more information about his death and personality. I don't just want to give it all away. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Cade117: Well, Master of the Wind doesn't really have any dramatic backstory to it just yet. This was set up with multiple drama filled foundations. That is why. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Cloves: I haven't completely decided but I don't think I am going to do the Wave Arc and the Chunin exam would be relatively pointless since Naruto isn't in them. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**KillerDonut: Don't worry since you enjoy the slow build up, they still have more building to do. I just didn't want Anko playing the fool for a lot of Chapters. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**BowTechSniper: Yeah, I don't like paying that much for a movie. Naruto has had a lot of crappy shit happen to him, makes him a little depressed. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Jamalymal: Well, I won't reveal how they come together but they will eventually. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Apedreitor: Haha, no problem. You going to get the new Devil May Cry game? ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Biggbull2: I really don't want to do a 4 day cycle, I am not sure exactly what my work schedule is all the time as it depends on where I work and what shift I have. So 3 stories are usually easier for me to knock out a Chapter that I won't be able to post beforehand. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**VenRaider: Well, you will have to be the judge of if you found it deep or not. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Erotic Dreams: Kinda harsh but I do agree, I never would do that to a friend much less a best friend. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Dragon and Sword Master: Well first, I think any other reviews I am going to address you as DASM, I hope you don't mind. Yeah, I figured with everything he has been through after knowing what it was like to actually have a family he would be darker and more depressed. ************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the second part of your other Christmas gift to you all. I am going to be doing the stories for the two most requested couples. Naruto x TenTen as well as Naruto x Anko, though the Naruto x Anko will be more Fan Requested by AnbuDragon. They may update a bit slower, I am not exactly sure to be honest with you. The Naruto x FemKyuubi will be put on hold until I have a better understanding of my update schedule. I have a Beta Reader for Painful Love but would appreciate one for my other stories as well. I will email you the stories through my Gmail account and ask for a simple detailed review of what you thought.**

**I haven't heard anything about a Beta Reader yet so I would appreciate some PM's from people who would like to Beta Read some of my stories. Please, let me know. ****My other three stories, Painful Love, Legend of the Namikazes and The New Kunoichi, will continue to update on their three day cycle. Hope you all enjoy the new story! Please review if you have something to actually review about, flamers are laughed at by myself and my more dedicated fans.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Crazed Love**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 5: Awkwardness on Team 21**_

The next day Team 21 showed up at the Thirds office so that he could assign them a mission. Naturally, as he does with all Genin teams, he tried to give them a D ranked mission though. He was being protested by a certain blond haired Jounin, "My team won't do a D Ranked Mission."

The Third Hokage let out a long sigh, "That isn't how it works Naruto.. starting Genin teams get D ranked missions."

Naruto looked at him, "You wanted me to teach them how to stop playing ninja right? How can I do that when you are having them clean trash and pull weeds? I need missions that a ninja will actually do so I want C ranked missions until I feel they are ready to try a B Ranked before I let them enter the Chunin exams."

The Third let out another sigh, "Naruto..."

Naruto interrupted him, "I can always just let them do what they want and return to my ANBU position if that is what you would prefer Old Man."

The Third just looked at him, "Fine... if you feel they are ready. Plus with you and Anko there then any serious problem won't be a threat to them."

Naruto just looked at the Third as the older Hokage looked through his mission scrolls and then nodded, "I have a mission for you guys. Our Carrier Ninja department is to busy as of late, your team is deliver this message to Kumogakure as we are trying to negotiate a peace with them."

Naruto nodded his head at the Third Hokage as he tossed Naruto the mission information scroll. Naruto caught it then tossed it over to Anko. She had yet to say anything to Naruto since their so called 'talk' the night before. Naruto just figured that she was angry with him, though honestly she was ashamed of herself a bit.

How could she honestly be mad with him for having feelings for her? At that, he didn't even want to tell her. He was willing to take that with him to the grave it seems, just because he knew how she felt about his best friend.

Anko looked over at the blond haired Jounin beside her, _'Kami, it must have been so painful for him to find out and then be there with us as much as he was. Takashi agreed even after he knew that Naruto liked me.. he must have felt so betrayed.'_

Naruto looked at his team, "Alright then, lets get going. Should we expect any kind of interference from other ninja on this mission?"

The Third shrugged his shoulders at the question, "You never know, people lie about their mission qualifications all the time. As I said though, you and Anko both are teaching this team so you are more then capable of stopping anything that happens."

Naruto nodded his head then walked out as his 3 Genin followed after him followed by Anko. Naruto looked at them all, "Go home and get your shit, meet at the front gate in one hour. You don't want to be late, trust me on that."

They all nodded their heads as they all walked away. Naruto went to his home and grabbed his katana and bag he had packed before he left. Naruto walked to the gate to see that one person had already arrived, one Anko Mitarashi. Naruto sighed, alone time with Anko when he believed her to be angry since she knew his secret.

Anko looked at him as he walked up but then someone stepped in front of him when he was about 40 yards away. Naruto looked down at someone he didn't think he would be seeing anytime soon, "Ayame?"

Ayame smiled at him, "I have been looking for you Naruto."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "Why were you looking for me Ayame?"

Ayame looked over her shoulder at Anko before looking back at him, "Did she not confront you? I was sure that she would."

Naruto looked at Anko then at Ayame, "She did, I know that she threatened you so I am not angry with you Ayame. I am sorry, that must have been a hard conversation to have with her."

Ayame looked at him, "It was in a sense, telling her what was so obvious was fairly humorous to be honest. Her face was just priceless, talking about how we ended and I missed you.. that was a bit hard for me to do."

Naruto looked at her, "Well.. I am sorry Ayame. I wish that you would have been able to make me move on from her."

Ayame looked back at Naruto, "Well.. we could always try again if you want. Maybe now that it is out in the open and she doesn't return your feelings you will be able to move on. What do you think?"

Naruto looked at Ayame then back over at Anko. Anko was just looking at the two of them before she looked away from him, helping affirm his belief that she was angry with him. Naruto looked back at Ayame, he did still find the woman to be very attractive. She was beautiful, a good personality match and truly did care about him when they were together.

Naruto gave a soft smile to the ramen chef, "Sure Ayame, maybe now I will be able to move on since she knows and doesn't care."

Ayame smiled a wide, toothy smile at the blond haired man, "THATS GREAT! I WILL SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK THEN!"

Naruto nodded his head, going to walk past her but she put her hand on his forearm making him stop. He looked back at her sly grin and smile, "When you get back we will have to get.. reaquainted."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her then caught on to what her meaning was behind the comment. He just shook his head before looking at her, "Sure Ayame, we can do that when I get back okay?"

Ayame nodded before running off to her job at the ramen shack where her dad was waiting for her. Teuchi would be happy to hear it as he had always approved of the blond and his daughter being a couple.

Naruto finished his walk over to Anko who looked at him, "What was it that Ayame wanted?"

Naruto shrugged, "She wanted to try and be a couple again, I decided why not. She obviously wants another chance at a relationship with me and there isn't anyone else who does."

Naruto leaned against the wall as they waited for their team to show up. Anko was feeling bad again, she really did want Naruto to be happy and she felt terrible that she didn't return his feelings. She didn't lie, she felt that Naruto deserved to be with anyone he wanted. He was a great guy and he really cared about his friends, she knew he was a good boyfriend from when he was with Ayame the first time.

She leaned against the wall next to him, "I hope it works out this time Naruto."

Naruto nodded then looked to see Konohamaru arriving first, though it didn't surprise him all that much. After Konohamaru stood there with them for about 10 minutes Sasuke walked up with their pink haired teammate behind him begging for a date with him as she always did. When they arrived Naruto stood up straight, "Alright, so here is the mission, we are to take this peace treaty to Kumogakure. There is a chance that another village will interfere that way the peace we have tried for isn't accomplished. If that happens, you will more then likely let Anko and I deal with it, understood?"

The three Genin nodded their heads making Naruto nod as well, "We should be gone for about a week so lets get going."

They nodded again before they started to walk out of the gate towards Kumogakure. The first two days of travel were peaceful traveling. There had been a change in weather as they got closer to Kumogakure but not much of one, just a little bit of rain and snow. On the third day though, that was when they would run into trouble though they didn't know it just yet.

Anko had found it hard to talk to Naruto like she use to, knowing how he felt made it that way. There was also the fact that apparently he was dating Ayame again, _'What the hell.. I know I said I don't return the feelings but I thought he said he loved me? He just moves on in a fucking day?'_

Naruto had noticed her glaring at him though, "Is there something wrong Anko?"

Anko turned her head to the side so that she wasn't looking at him, "I am fine Naruto."

Naruto had known her far to long, been obsessed with her for to long also, "I know that you are lying to me Anko. Might as well tell me the truth and get it over with."

Anko slowed her pace, letting the Genin get a little room between the Genin and the two Jounin. She looked over at Naruto, "What happened to you saying that you loved me? You move on in a day and go back to being with Ayame? What the fuck Naruto!?"

Naruto looked at her as they walked, "You told me that you don't return the feelings and I doubt that you ever will. What is so wrong with me trying to find someone to help me move on and try to be happy? I thought that you said that I should be happy or has it changed to me being miserable for the rest of my life since I will never be who you want?"

Anko looked at him, "Of course I want you to be happy Naruto.. but one day? That is a bit fast don't you think? That and why does it have to be Ayame of all people?"

Naruto looked back forward at the Genin as they walked, "You may say one day is fast but I would say that 8 years is to long to be interested in someone who doesn't care. Ayame cares about me, she really did care when we were together before as well. I wanted us to work out when we were together before but we didn't, now that you know and still don't return my feelings I may be able to move finally. Why not Ayame though?"

Anko sighed as she looked forward as they walked, "She is just such a bitch.. always gossiping, drinking, partying. I could have sworn I saw her hooking up with a Chunin a couple months ago. IF she was still so hung up on you then why did that happen?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe she was doing the same thing I was, trying to move on with another persons help. You do all the other things as well, so I don't see what the problem with me being with her is for you."

Anko looked at Naruto, "You are my best friend Naruto, I want you to be protected from someone I think may be a slut. Don't you care say that I am a slut either Naruto, we both know that isn't true."

Naruto looked at her, "I wouldn't call you that Anko but I will be fine being with Ayame. She isn't going to hurt me, if anything I will be the one that hurts her again."

Anko sighed, "I hope your right Naruto..."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at the Genin again, "I am, don't worry about me."

Anko nodded her head at him, "Okay.. wait.. did you hear that?"

Naruto nodded his head then looked to his right as the branches started to rustle as two shadows flashed in front of the Genin. Naruto flashed in front of them as Anko flashed behind the Genin, making sure that they were protected on both sides. Naruto looked at the hooded figures in front of him, one was significantly smaller then the other. Naruto saw a little bit of their hair, one was red and the other was a blond like his.

The two figures stood straight up, their faces were still covered though as the taller one spoke, "We kindly as that you turn over the peace treaty that you are carrying. Our boss would prefer that Konohagakure and Kumogakure stay on edge around the other."

Naruto looked at the figures in front of him, "If you go get some others and come back maybe we can talk about turning over the scroll. Until them I see no threat with you two."

The taller figure looked over at the shorter one, "Do it dear."

She reached back then quickly threw a kunai at Naruto that he countered with a shuriken making them both drop to the ground. That was when the smaller figure disappeared, reappearing at the kunai. The figure picked it up and stabbed at Narutos stomach but he caught her hand staring at the figure. He applied pressure to make the figure drop the kunai then saw the marker on it, "Where did you learn my fathers jutsu?"

The figured made its first sound, a girlish higher pitched sound like Sakuras voice, "Huh? Your fathers jutsu?"

The small figure put her feet on Narutos chest making it so that she could springboard back towards the other figure. The smaller one looked at the taller one, "Mom.. what does he mean?"

She shook her head, "I don't know.. who are you?"

Naruto looked at her, "I am the Jackal of the Elements, Naruto Namikaze."

The taller figure gasped, "That isn't possible.."

The figure came closer to him, getting a closer look at him, "Oh my Kami... NARUTO!"

The figure dove at him but Naruto didn't know who the person was. He transitioned quickly and pinned the figure to the ground before the other figure yelled, "LET MY MOM GO ASSHOLE!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the smaller figure then looked at Konohamaru, "Remove her hood so I can see who it is."

Konohamaru nodded his head at him and pulled off the hood, letting free the wild red hair. Narutos eyes widened as he saw who it was, "No.. that isn't possible.. your dead! WHO ARE YOU REALLY!"

Naruto lifted his hand and formed a rasengan, getting ready to slam it down onto the red headed imposter. That was when the other figure flashed again and countered his with a rasengan of their own, sending Naruto flying. His anger had left him open, letting the smaller figure connect to his chest. It wasn't fully developed yet, the rasengan was weak and needed a lot of work but against someone else would have been fatal. Narutos ribs had collapsed in on his lungs but the Kyuubi was healing him quickly.

The read headed woman stood, "STOP NARUKO! THATS YOUR BROTHER!"

The smaller figure made a 'huh' before looking at Naruto as he stood up, "How is he still alive?"

Naruto brushed off the destroyed shirt and tree fragments, his seal now being revealed on his abdomen as the red head spoke, "So the sealing was successful then.."

Naruto looked at her, "Who are you two really? The people you are pretending to be are dead so your genjutsu is a bad fake."

The smaller figure removed her hood and showed her blond hair and whisker marks as well. The red headed woman looked at him, "What do you mean? I didn't die after your sisters birth of the Kyuubis release."

Narutos eyes narrowed, _'How the hell would someone know about that?'_

The smaller figure spoke up next, "YEAH! Plus Mom says that my brother died when he was being sealed into and my dad died protecting him."

Naruto pointed at the seal, "Obviously I didn't die when my father sealed into me.. and stop calling him your dad before you make me more angry."

The red headed woman looked at him, "I am Kushina Uzumaki, formerly of Konohagakure. I was married to the deceased Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. I was brought to Konohagakure to become the vessel of the Kyuubi but was attacked while giving birth you Naruko, who was named after her brother. I was informed that you were dead as well Naruto, that you hadn't survived the sealing process."

Naruto looked at Kushina, "If that is true then you would have heard about the things that I have done."

Anko then spoke up, "Not necessarily, most people call you 'The Jackal' or 'The Jackal of the Elements' so I don't think she would hear about you Naruto."

Kushina looked back at Anko, smiling gratefully. Naruko looked at Kushina, "Is he really my brother?"

Kushina nodded her head, "Of course dear.. though he isn't the same happy-go-lucky boy that always tried to get out of helping me clean that he was before. I figure that being alone had a big part in that."

Naruto walked straight towards her, looking straight into her eyes as Naruko got ready to attack him again. Kushina put her hand up to stop Naruko as she stared right back at Naruto. Naruto looked between her eyes and put up a hand as he touched her shoulder, "Release."

When nothing happened his eyes widened again, "I don't understand.. why would he of lied to me?"

Kushina looked at him, "Who?"

Naruto rubbed his neck, "The Old Man.. he said you both died as well.. why would he of lied."

Anko grabbed Narutos shoulder, "Naruto.. the mission."

Naruto looked at her, "Huh? Oh right.. alright lets go deliver the message and then I need to talk to the Old Man. I don't know what you two have going but.. your welcome to come with us and stay in Konohagakure with me. I still have our old house, though Naruko has outgrown her old room since I never changed it.."

Kushina quickly nodded, "I want to have a talk with him as well."

They reached Kumogakure quickly then they started their trip back, Naruto catching up with his lost family members as they walked. Anko walked a little behind with their Genin team. That was when Konohamaru spoke up, "He seems happier now."

Anko looked at him and nodded her head, "Well.. those were two people he thought he lost a long time ago. He has missed them greatly, especially Kushina."

Konohamaru nodded his head as Anko looked ahead at Naruto, _'Hopefully this will help start to cheer you up Naruto.. I will have to keep a close eye on Ayame though.'_

* * *

**HMV: Yeah, it didn't really go the way that either of them hoped but it went the way that Naruto had expected. Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**El Frijolero: ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**A Marsh55: Yeah, she is taking her dedication to Takashi a bit far but that is the point. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**OneFunRun: Well Kushina and Naruko have maid their appearance, it had some drama but I figured Naruto would have been more angry that someone was using the images of people he believed dead then instantly depressed. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Rayo-Amarillo: ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Cade117: Most of my stories have drama, drama make stories good in my opinion. If you don't like drama you won't like the majority of my stories. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Cloves: I never planned on rushing it but I didn't want her to play the fool forever, if I did that then I would have to hear complaining about that. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**AnbuDragon: Yeah she does. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Evil-Pain: Yeah, in a sense he does still hold resentment towards Takashi for being with Anko, especially since Anko is still hung up on him and can't see Naruto in that same light. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Azofefia: ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Erotic Dreams: That isn't the plan. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Rey Oscuro: Glad that you like all the drama Rey. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Chief: I am usually to tired to do something like that, I come home from work and type these chapters out for you all and its either I put it up or just put it off more and more. That is something that I don't see happening anytime soon. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Grinch: I don't know if it was a week or not, I don't think so and it should update every 3 to 4 days now that it is replacing Painful Love in my cycle of stories. I am glad that you like how I think and am doing the story thus far. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**DASM: Yeah, that was just my opinion on Narutos perspective and outlook on life. He had a family he loved and had time with, it wouldn't be as easy for him to mask that much pain. I have never seen the Kushina thing done but I don't understand why they would do that.. Kushina was the previous host so yeah. I think that gradually enlightening you all on who Takashi was is the better way to do things instead of just throwing it all out there at one time. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**DarkKing694: ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Haseo Antares: Well, one vote wouldn't have changed anything. Crazed Love won by like 50 Votes haha. ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**Phantoms Storm: ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**

**F-Ing: ****Glad that you enjoyed the previous Chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and continue to voice your support to myself and my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story was a part of the 2012 Christmas gift to my fans that ended up winning the Poll for what should replace Painful Love upon its conclusion. The story is more fan base requested then anything, requested by AnbuDragon. He has supported most of my stories as I wrote them and I believe he has read them all and enjoyed them. As one of my more dedicated fans I decided to go out of my way to give him this story, as I did with Evil-Pain and Painful Love. I hope that you are enjoying the story Anbu!**

**People, stop bitching about my Chapter length. Each Chapter is at least 2.5K in words and I come home and write them after work for you all. The bitching about Chapter length in all of my stories is really starting to get on my nerves and I am going to start ripping people new ones really soon. Also, I no longer want Beta Readers, not that the ones I had were doing a bad job but I come home from work and type the Chapter I post that day, so I don't have time to wait for a Beta Reader to read and respond.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Crazed Love**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 6: The Third Hokages Migraine**_

Team 21 and the two companions that they had gained along the way walked through the large gate of Konohagakure. Naruto escorted everyone straight into the Third Hokages office. The Third looked up to see Team 21 as well as two people he never thought he would see again in his life. The old Hokages eyes widened as he looked at the face of Kushina as well as Naruko.

His eyes then fell onto the extremely pissed off face of Naruto. Naruto glared at the Old Hokage, "WHY DID YOU LIE TO US OLD MAN! I TRUSTED YOU!"

The Third sighed as he looked at Naruto and took a hit off of his pipe. The Third looked over to Kushina who also had a very upset look on her face. He again let a sigh escape his lips, "The council hushed it up, making it so that I was forbidden to talk to you about it Naruto. That is why, eventually I was going to be able to talk to you about it but I didn't know exactly when that was going to be."

Naruto threw a chair across the room, startling everyone, "BULLSHIT! YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME!"

The Third narrowed his eyes a little bit, "I wanted to tell you, if you would have known then the council feared that you would have ran off to find Kushina and Naruko."

Narutos eyes turned crimson as his anger opened his chakra system some more, "OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE! THEY ARE MY MOTHER AND SISTER BUT INSTEAD YOU LET ME SUFFER IN PAIN AND SOLITUDE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS ONE!"

Naruto stormed out of the room, leaving the Third, Anko, Team 21 and Naruko in shock. Kushina though wasn't all that surprised. Even when he was younger Naruto had always had a temper, something that he got from her unfortunately. Kushina glared at the Third Hokage, "You told me that he died."

The Third sighed again, "I felt for a pulse, he didn't have one. The best guess that I have was the Kyuubi restarted his heart to get him to live after I checked his pulse."

Kushina looked at him, "Why didn't you try and contact me? I could have come back to be with my son."

The Third looked at her, "The council feared the same thing that they did with Naruto. If you would have known you would have come back and then convinced Naruto to leave with you. The council didn't want to take such a risk with losing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

Kushina glared, "Why would you let them do such a thing?"

Sarutobi sighed again, taking a hit off of his pipe, "At the time Naruto wasn't a shinobi, he was a civilian so I had no choice but to listen. When he became older and became a shinobi, he wanted so badly to make you all proud, just getting over your deaths, I couldn't bring myself to break him like that. Ask Anko, he was miserable those years in the Academy, always alone and always in pain, I wouldn't do that to him again."

Kushina looked at him, no matter how much she understood it she really didn't like the fact that Naruto was hidden from her. It was also upsetting that his surviving family appeared to have been hidden from Naruto as well just to make sure he stayed loyal to Konohagakure. Kushina glared some more at Sarutobi, "So you lied to my son out of reasons like keeping power in control for Konohagakure?"

Sarutobi nodded his head, a little but of shame in his nod. Kushina glared at him some more, "I expected more from you Hiruzen."

He put his pipe down as he looked down at the desk some more. Kushina grabbed Narukos hand and pulled her along, leading her to the Namikaze estate. Kushina knocked on the door, but there was no reply that was when Kushina heard a voice behind her, "He won't be there."

Kushina looked over her shoulder to see Anko smiling a little at her, "I have always wanted to meet you Mrs. Namikaze."

Kushina smiled at her, "Please, just call me Kushina.. are you my Narutos girlfriend?"

Anko had a bit of a saddened look that Kushina caught, "I am sorry if I brought up bad memories between you two."

Anko shook her head, "We have never been like that Kushina.. he has had a crush on me for a long time. I never really noticed even though it was so obvious until his current and former ex girlfriend pointed it out. I had fallen in love with his best friend who died a couple years ago and I can't get past it. I am sure you understand after being in love with the Fourth Hokage."

Kushina nodded her head, "I can understand that your heart is reserved for only one person. I am sure that Naruto understands this as well."

Anko nodded her head at him, "I think so as well, I think that is why he never told me, he never seemed to plan on telling me as well."

Kushina nodded her head, "Well.. where would my son be at then Anko?"

Anko motioned for Kushina to follow her and she did, Naruko right behind her observing the place of her birth. Anko led her to Narutos favorite bar to find him at the bar drinking heavily, a brown haired woman cuddling into him. Anko led her over to Naruto and Ayame, "Naruto.. your mom has been looking for you."

Naruto looked over at Anko then at Kushina, "Sorry that I stormed out, I was just really upset so I had to leave so I didn't cause any issues."

Kushina nodded her head, "I understand that Naruto, you have more of me in you then is good for you. Who is this lovely young lady?"

Ayame scooted off of Naruto to stand in front of Kushina with a kind smile, "I am Ayame, Naruto-kuns girlfriend. It is a pleasure to meet you, I know that you meant so much to Naruto-kun when he was younger so I am so happy that he has you back in his life."

Kushina smiled back at the brown haired girl, "Thank you, your very sweet. I hope that we get along since you are dating my little Naruto."

Ayame smiled and nodded his head at her, "I hope so as well Mrs. Namikaze."

Kushina nodded her head at her, "Please just call me Kushina. Naruto.. can you please come unlock the door to the house for us?"

Naruto nodded his head at her before getting up, Ayame grabbing onto his hand. Naruto looked at her, "You promised we could get reacquainted when you got back from you mission remember?"

Naruto nodded his head at her then they all looked at Anko, "Would you like to come along as well Anko?"

Anko shook her head at Naruto, "No thank you, I don't want to intrude."

Kushina looked at her with a kind smile, "It wouldn't be an intrusion Anko, you seem like a really nice girl."

Anko smiled at her, "Thank you for the compliment but I also need to get home to do some of my clan duties. Plus I think that there are enough people already going."

Anko looked at Ayame, directing the comment at her. Ayame rose her eyebrow at Anko, "Is there something that you need Anko?"

Anko shook her head, "I will be watching you... closely."

Ayame rolled her eyes at Anko as she got closer to Naruto. Anko left first then Naruto led them all to the Namikaze estate, unlocking the door for them. Naruto led Kushina to his old room, "I kind of took over the master bedroom, so you can have this one if you'd like.. mom."

Kushina smiled and nodded her head at him, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and looked at Naruko, "Your going to have to sleep with her until I can buy you some new furniture. Your room is still set up for the you that was a baby."

Naruko looked at him then at her room, "Okay big brother."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head at her as she went in with Kushina into their room as Naruto went with Ayame into the master. Ayame looked at him, "I am surprised at how well you are dealing with their return. I expected that you would hold resentment towards them."

Naruto looked at her, "Why would I? They were lied to just like I was.. sure at first I was angry because I thought someone was using their looks to screw with me but I realized they wouldn't know what Naruko looked like. The people that I am furious with are the Third as well as the Council."

Ayame nodded her head at him, "Well.. that is understandable Naruto-kun. Now, I would like it if we started to get reacquainted Naruto-kun. I have been wanting this again since we broke up, I like to think that you want it as well."

Naruto nodded his head as she scooted back on the bed as Naruto crawled over her and started to kiss her. Naruto quickly got into the mood and took Ayame multiple times, getting reacquainted with her multiple times as well. Ayame cuddled into him and then slowly fell asleep lying on his shoulder, Naruto resting his hand on her hip. Ayame smiled, "I missed you so much Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked into her eyes as she looked at him, he knew what she was looking for but he didn't know if he would honestly mean it. Naruto sighed, "I think I missed you too Ayame."

Ayame smiled, "Well that is a step in the right direction, hopefully with all the revelations and changes you will be able to move on and I can make you happy for the rest of our lives."

Naruto nodded his head, "That would be nice Ayame."

Ayame smiled as she fell asleep then Naruto did. Ayame woke up first the next day, leaving the bedroom in Narutos shirt and boxers to go and make everyone breakfast. Kushina woke up soon after Ayame and left the bedroom to help her, "Good morning Ayame."

Ayame smiled at her, "Good morning to you too Kushina, how did you sleep?"

Kushina smiled back at the brown haired girl, "Great, it has been awhile since I slept in this house though. It is a bit weird to sleep here without Minato next to me, I assume that you slept well with how your dressed though I didn't hear you two last night."

Ayame blushed, "Yeah.. Naruto has sound barriers on that room from when we dated last time. But.. I did sleep well, I hope that you are okay with my relationship with your son."

Kushina got out some plates, "Oh I am fine with it, he is old enough to make his own choices. I am confused to why he is dating you if he has a crush on Anko though."

Ayame stopped making the food, "I am trying to be what he moves on with, I am hoping that since he knows this time as well as you and Naruko coming back into his life he will be able to move on. I really do want to be with him, I want to be what makes him happy. The last time we were together though.. he could never see me because he was always looking at her."

Kushina looked at Ayame, "Well.. whatever Naruto decides I just hope he is happy in the end. I just want him to be the same happy-go-lucky kid that he was a long time ago."

Ayame smiled, "I don't think that I have ever seen Naruto as a happy person, it would be something that I would love to see."

Kushina smiled as she helped put food on the plates for everyone as Naruto and Naruko both came out of their rooms to the smell of food. They all ate and had a normal conversation before Naruto took Kushina and Naruko shopping for furniture and clothes.

Elsewhere in Konohagakure a certain purple haired kunoichi was standing alone in a graveyard, looking at the grave of her deceased lover. She just continued to stare at her dead boyfriend, _'Why would you hurt him the way you did Takashi? Was it just for me?'_

Anko sighed as she figured it was, Anko had approached him about going on a date. He had been hesitant to saying yes but he eventually did. Anko sighed as she looked at the headstone some more as she remembered being in the Academy with her two teammates.

_Anko just finished yelling at a boy who tried to touch her. She didn't like being touched and it had always been that way for the purple haired Academy Student._

_She smiled as her crush came into the Academy class with his best friend, someone who for some reason wasn't able to talk to her all that well. Anko ran down the stairs, "Hi Naruto, Hi Takashi-kun!"_

_Naruto smiled at her, "H.. hi.. A.. Ank... Anko."_

_Takashi smiled at her as well, "Hello Anko, how are you today?"_

_Anko blushed, "Do you really want to know!?"_

_Takashi smiled at her, "Sure Anko, we are friends."_

_Anko started to bounce up and down with joy as she grabbed Takashi by his arm and drug him up the stairs to the table she was sitting at. Naruto stood there watching, just looking at them as his eyes shifted down. She didn't know what he was thinking but he was thinking, 'I wonder if she will ever be like that for me..'_

_Anko told Takashi all about what had happened, even the part about beating up the boy that touched her. Naruto went and sat in the back of the class, just looking at her then sighed in depressed fashion, 'She will never look at me like she looks at Takashi will she?'_

Anko sighed as she looked at Takashis headstone some more, "Now he is back with Ayame.. because I can't get over you. If I could, I am sure I would find him to be desirable. He is the same way that you use to be, I know that I would but.. I just miss you so much."

Anko had a tear run down her cheek as she looked at his headstone then turned, "I will see you next week Takashi."

Anko walked away and left the graveyard, sighing as she walked, _'I wish I could move past Takashi.. I really do. That way I could be happy as well as give Naruto what he wants.'_

Anko sighed then saw Naruto being drug around by Kushina and Naruko. She smiled at the clearly irritated expression on Narutos face then walked over to where they were. Anko smiled at the Namikaze family, "What are you three up to?"

Naruko smiled, "Brother is buying us clothes and furniture for our rooms, would you like to help us?"

Anko smiled and nodded her head, "Sure, its always fun to torture Naruto and make him go shopping when he clearly doesn't want to."

Kushina smiled at Anko then at Naruto, "Naruto, if you really don't want to be here then you really don't need to be."

Naruto looked at his mother, "Anko has taught me that I have to bear with it though so I will be fine. You two should almost be done right?"

Kushina nodded her head and then the four of them finished their shopping, Anko going back with them to help them with painting rooms. Kushina and Naruko were painting Kushinas new room while Naruto and Anko painted Narukos.

Anko looked over at Naruto, "So.. how was last night with Ayame? Get 'reacquainted?'"

Naruto looked at her, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Anko went back to painting a wall, "I was just asking is all Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, a bit confused by why she would ask such a question to start with, "Why did you really ask Anko?"

Anko got some more paint, "I only wanted to know, that is all."

Naruto looked at her, "Are you jealous or something?"

Anko scoffed at the comment, "Why on earth would I be jealous?"

Naruto just got some more paint and pained the wall some more, "I don't know why you would be jealous, perhaps you are afraid with so many other woman coming into my lives you will lose your place in my life."

Anko looked at him, "I am going to be demoted huh?"

Naruto looked at the wall as he stopped painting, "Only by 2 spots if anything.. that being from my mother and sister."

Anko continued to look at him, "What about Ayame?"

Naruto looked at the wall some more then started to again to the painting, "She tries her hardest but it is all pointless in the end. I feel bad that I use her in such a way but it helps me a little I think."

Anko looked at him, "That is pretty low Naruto, getting her hopes up in such a way."

Naruto sighed, "I know.. I am a terrible person for what I am doing but there I am sure that she won't just take that it won't work out as a choice."

Anko couldn't help but agree, Ayame had always been a bit obsessed with Naruto and wouldn't take this well. Anko continued to just look at him, "Still.. she deserves to be told Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "I know.. I will tell her soon, I don't want her to be disappointed like that so soon, making her think I just wanted a lay."

Anko could agree with that, "That is the right decision Naruto, I am sorry that it didn't work out for you two again."

Naruto finished painting the wall, "Its okay Anko.. I will just have to get use to the idea of not having a relationship. I will start moving the furniture into the room now."

Anko sighed as she looked at the wall to finish painting it, _'I wish that I could make you happy Naruto.. I really wish that I could.'_

* * *

**Rokuro10: ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Ricky12440: Thanks Ricky, I hope that you enjoyed the rest of the Chapters as well as this one. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**ShadowBroker13: Thanks Shadow, hope you continue to enjoy all of my stories. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Alex Spotlight: Well, this story updates every 3 to 4 days so that is when you will see what happens in the next chapter. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**El Frijolero: I didn't want to leave them out for too long and I thought that being a ninja for hire was something that Kushina could have done after leaving Konohagakure. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phatoms Storm: Always planned on it since they lived in the first Chapter. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**OneFunRun: Naruto and Ayames relationship, though it appeared in this Chapter that it ends now won't end just yet. If you really read that area then you know why. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**KillerDonut: Yeah, I am not sure how long I will keep it going exactly but I won't let it end just yet. I have a idea of when it will end just don't know when I will implement it. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**PolarBear257: ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Robtank: Yes, Naruko is in this story as Narutos little sister. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Shawn2012: I haven't exactly decided, I am going to have her be advanced in Fuuinjutsu but I don't know about the Chakra Chains or anything like that yet. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Haseo Antares: Its okay, I am no longer using Betas as I explained above. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**A Marsh55: As I said, I didn't want to keep them out for to long that is why I brought them in earlier. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Sabery: That could be a underlying reason but I am having it so that she truly does want to be with Naruto and be what makes him happy. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Sitrukpc: I might at some point do something similar to that, just not sure when or if I will do it haha. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Crazywolf1991: Why would Naruto be angry at them? They both thought the other was dead? He is upset with the Third and the Council since they are actually the ones that hid the truth from him. Having him angry at Kushina and Naruko would be stupid in my mind, since I am the author I think it needs to make sense to me more then anyone else. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Cade117: The point isn't to depress someone, that is how the storyline goes until later when it gets better. All I can say is if you don't like drama then don't read the story as it will have a lot of drama in it. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Cloves: Anko is younger in this story being 18 and the same age as Naruto. That makes Kurenai 10 years her senior just like with Naruto. Thus, I don't think that they would be that close. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Guest: ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Zero: You don't age with the Edo Tensei though so Naruko would still be an infant while Kushina would look the way he remembers her not a bit older. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DASM: The Third knows that Naruto is furious right now, that is why I didn't have him press the conversation more then Naruto did. Since I have Naruto as a extremely powerful shinobi he isn't someone that I will have the third testing his skills against. ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Chief: ********************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story was a part of the 2012 Christmas gift to my fans that ended up winning the Poll for what should replace Painful Love upon its conclusion. The story is more fan base requested then anything, requested by AnbuDragon. He has supported most of my stories as I wrote them and I believe he has read them all and enjoyed them. As one of my more dedicated fans I decided to go out of my way to give him this story, as I did with Evil-Pain and Painful Love. I hope that you are enjoying the story Anbu!**

**People, stop bitching about my Chapter length. Each Chapter is at least 2.5K in words and I come home and write them after work for you all. The bitching about Chapter length in all of my stories is really starting to get on my nerves and I am going to start ripping people new ones really soon. Also, I no longer want Beta Readers, not that the ones I had were doing a bad job but I come home from work and type the Chapter I post that day, so I don't have time to wait for a Beta Reader to read and respond.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Crazed Love**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 7: Awkwardness in Konohagakure**_

A week after Naruto had helped his mother and sister move into their room he was summoned by the Third to a Council meeting. Naruto knew what the meeting was actually about though. Naruto was debating about not going, he knew this meeting would more then likely fuel his anger.

More importantly, he had yet to do what he had promised Anko that he would do. He had promised her that he would leave Ayame, since she was more of serving his more primal needs. Yet, every night Ayame had stayed over at his house and every night he used her to relieve his more primal urges over and over.

Anko, knowing this had become very frustrated with her blond haired best friend. Especially since every time she brought it up he would promise her that he would do it soon. She sat there frustrated at her best friends house as Ayame cooked for her. Naruto sat there looking at the ceiling, thinking about whether or not he should go to that meeting that was starting in a couple of hours.

Anko looked from Ayame over to Naruto, her look turning into glare that Naruto noticed. He continued to look at her, "What?"

Anko glared at him some more, "You know damn well what."

Naruto looked at her, "I will do it eventually, I am still trying to see if it helps with my condition."

Anko glared at him, partially because he was putting it off and secondly because he made it sound like having feelings for her was a disease. Naruto returned to looking at the ceiling, still debating mentally on if he should go to that meeting or not. Kushina and Naruko came out of their bedrooms to see everyone there, "Hi!"

Everyone smiled at Naruko as she exclaimed to them all. Anko had grown close to the female members of Narutos family, "Hey Naruko, good morning Kushina."

Both of the women smiled at her, then Naruko spoke up again, "Hey Anko-chan, Ayame-chan and Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over at her through the corner of his eye and gave her a small smile, "Morning Naruko-chan."

She smiled at him some more as she sat down at the table with the rest of them. Ayame smiled at her as she placed some breakfast in front of her, "Enjoy Naruko-chan."

Naruko smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks Ayame-chan!"

Ayame smiled at her some more then she went back into the kitchen, "Anko would you like some as well?"

Anko looked at her, "No thanks, I have to get to the training ground for our team while Naruto attends a meeting."

Naruto continued to look at the ceiling, "I haven't decided that yet."

Kushina sat down next to Naruko, "What is the meeting about?"

Naruto continued to look at the ceiling for a minute before his eyes shifted over to his mother, "You and Naruko more then likely. That is the only reason that they have to summon me before the council."

Kushina looked at him, "Why would us being back be something they have to summon you for?"

Naruto stopped leaning back in his chair to give her a more direct look, "They are probably afraid I will go on a rampage or leave for hiding this from me."

Kushina made an understanding face, "Well your not going to do that right?"

Naruto shrugged, "To many people would get in the way."

Kushina rose her eyebrow at him, "You shouldn't joke about things like that Naruto, it is something that can be considered treason if heard by the wrong people."

Naruto shrugged again, "I want to see what someone plans to do about it."

Naruko looked at her brother, "Are you really that strong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, giving his little sister a small smile, "Depends on who you ask Naruko-chan."

Naruko looked at him with a confused look, not understanding what her older brother was saying. Naruto just gave her a small smile still, "If you ask someone like Anko then I am an idiot as well as useless. Ask someone else they don't usually know who I am behind my ANBU mask or they will say that I am deadly."

Anko smiled proudly at what Naruto said, "Thats because you are an idiot and useless, what would you do without me?"

Naruto looked over at her, electing not to give the answer that was running through his mind. Naruto looked back at his little sister, "There is a reason for this though Naruko-chan, something that I did when I was younger that I shouldn't have."

Naruko looked at her older brother, "What did you do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, "I read a forbidden scroll with a ritual inside of it. I did the ritual and it made it so that I have the ability to use every element now. Only a couple people have survived the ritual, though mine was survived by the help of Kurama."

Naruto sighed though as he looked at his little sister, "It isn't something that you can do though Naruko-chan."

Naruko pouted a little as she ate her food then looked at her mother and brother, "Can I be a kunoichi?"

Kushina looked at her daughter, "I don't know Naruko.. if you do that you basically sign your soul over to Konohagakure until you are released like I was. If you really want to do that then I can talk to the Third about it but I will have conditions he has to meet."

Naruko smiled at her mother, "Okay! I hope that I can be! I want to be like you, dad, Naruto-kun and Anko-chan."

Anko smiled at the small girl, "Being a Kunoichi has a lot of risks though Naruko-chan."

Naruto went back to looking at the ceiling as he continued his mental debate. Naruto sighed since he was half paying attention to the conversation, "Let her decide for herself, I was younger then she was when I made my decision to become a ninja."

Kushina and Anko both looked at him. Naruto just looked back at them, "What?"

Anko glared at him, "Aren't you at least a little concerned about your little sister!?"

Naruto looked at her, "Sure I am but if you all try to decide her life for her she will end up being resentful."

Anko continued to glare at him, "ITS DANGEROUS!"

Naruto yawned, "Your a Kunoichi, Mom was a Kunoichi and she wants to be a Kunoichi, why don't you just let her decide on what she wants to do with her life. Most of the Jounin here are smart enough to get her the basics then I can teach her the rest."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "There is another thing that I can do but I would have to talk to the Third but I am still pretty pissed off with him."

Naruto then let out a sigh, "Well.. I better go to that damn meeting, if I don't I know that they will just reschedule until I actually show up. That would become more irritating then anything."

Naruto stood from the table, going towards the door where Ayame stood there smiling at him. Naruto looked at her and she gave him a quick kiss, "Have a good day Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her, "Thank you?"

Ayame smiled at him some more, "See you when you get back."

Naruto looked at her, "Alright? Why would you still be here though?"

Ayame looked at him, "Well.. I thought with how physical we are and the fact that I stay here every night we may just make it that I you know.. live here."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "We will talk about this when I come back later alright?"

Ayame nodded her head as Naruto left, she had a small smile. She came and sat down where Naruto had been sitting a minute ago, still holding her smile. Anko just looked at her, "Why the hell are you smiling, he isn't going to let you stay."

Kushina looked at Ayame as well, "I have to agree with Anko on this one dear, I think that Naruto isn't ready for that fast a pace."

Ayame looked at them then at Naruko, "Naruko dear, why don't you go get dressed then I will take you shopping."

Naruko smiled and nodded then ran off to take a shower and get dressed to go out. When she left Ayame looked back at the other two women, "I know that he is more or less using me, but I think that if I can assert myself firmly into his life that I can finally make him forget about her."

Ayames gaze was fixed on Anko at the end of that statement. Anko just rose her eyebrow at her, "Good luck with that."

Kushina looked at them both, "So you both know how he feels but you both make it worse?"

They both looked at her with a confused look making her sigh while rubbing her temples. She looked at them, "You don't realize that by letting him do this with you Ayame that he continues to believe he will have a chance at the relationship with the Anko. Anko doesn't realize that he possessive and jealous nature over Naruto sends him confusing messages that he probably doesn't understand."

Both of the younger women looked at one another then back at Narutos mother, "Your jealous and possessive nature over him gives him the idea that some day you will possibly want him in that way. Your behavior makes it so that it seems like you want no one else to have him, maybe you don't want someone else to have him since you would lose some hold over him. You don't realize how much he really does care though."

Anko hung her head a little bit, feeling a bit of shame from what she was doing to Naruto. Ayame smirked a little bit at the sight, though her smile would be short lived. Kushina looked at her, "Don't you smile just yet. I know that you really do care about my son, I think that somewhere he cares about you as well. The way you are approaching this though is wrong, your trying to force them out when you should try to guide them out. His feelings for Anko as I said are extremely strong, even I can see that."

Ayame slouched a little in the chair, "I just want him to feel the same way... I hate loving someone who doesn't love me back."

Kushina looked at the brown haired woman, "He knows how it feels, maybe you should try to use that to bond with him, guide his feelings the right way and not just give him what he needs."

Ayame looked at the red haired woman and nodded her head, "I think I understand Kushina, thank you. I will talk to him later, but I promised Naruko-chan a day out shopping."

Kushina nodded her head as Ayame stood and Naruko came out of her room. They both left, leaving just Anko and Kushina there with the awkward air hanging heavily. Anko continued to look at the table, "... I'm sorry."

Kushina looked up from her drink, "For what?"

Anko continued to hold her gaze on the table, "Being so terrible to him.. I know I am this way because I don't want to lose him. He is all I have left of my old team."

Kushina looked at her, "He knows that, he knows that you also see him as the only living connection that you have to Takashi. It was why he was never going to tell you anything, he was willing to take it to the grave with him eventually."

Anko looked up, "How do you know all of this?"

Kushina smiled, "It really isn't that hard to see if you just pay attention, I have been observing from the distance. I talked to Naruto to fill in the blanks that I was missing and he was very honest with me just like when he was a little boy."

Anko looked at her some more, "I wish I would have meet him then, when he was the happy little boy you always talk about."

Kushina smile saddened, "I see that he is so different now, he is more serious and cold but it was how he dealt with his life. He thought he lost everyone in one night, that was what he was led to believe at least. Then his bonds he made he felt he lost so its only natural to shut yourself off from the world."

Anko looked at Kushina, "Is there something wrong with me? To not want to be with him.. I really do mean when any woman would be lucky to have him.. its just, I was so in love with Takashi."

Kushina looked at her, "I can't answer that, I want to give you both answers. I was like that with Minato, since he is gone I know I will never want someone else. On the other hand, Naruto is my son and I want him to have whoever he wants. Either way my answer will contradict my other ideal."

Anko sighed as she slumped in the chair, "I sometimes wish I could move on from Takashi.. wish that I could be happy with someone else."

Kushina looked at her, "Maybe you weren't as in love as you thought you were, I don't think that about Minato. We were soul mates through and through, I know that I will never want anyone else or think I could be happy with someone else."

Ankos gaze returned to Kushina, "I did love him."

Kushina smiled sweetly, "I never said that you didn't, I just said maybe you weren't in love or as deeply in love as you thought you were. Take Naruto for example, he knows he can't be happy with Ayame as much as I wish he could be. She is a very sweet girl, she really cares about him and really wants to make him happy. All three of us know it won't happen as does he. He is truly in love with you. Ayame is, as terrible as it sounds, his outlet. He uses her for his urges, I am glad that she does realize this though, otherwise it would be cruel of Naruto."

Anko sat there thinking about what Kushina had said for a moment, "So your saying that I wasn't as emotionally connected to him as I thought?"

Kushina shrugged, "Its what it sounds like but I never saw you two together. There are a lot of people that believe the first person you love always holds a spot in your heart no matter what, that could be this whole thing. I could be completely wrong and you were in love with him as well, that is something only you can figure out."

Anko nodded her head then stood, "Thank you Kushina, you have given me a lot to think about."

Kushina nodded her head as Anko left and she took another drink. As she sat the glass down she looked at the picture of Minato on a end table near her, a small smile coming across her face, "Apparently dating is a lot harder for other then it was for us dear."

Naruto was right about the meeting, he sat there irritated and bored. The Council trying to explain to him why they made the decisions that they did, "So to sum it up Naruto, the reason we did this was that you were to young to run off on your own to attempt to find someone even we couldn't keep track of."

Naruto looked at them then leaned forward, "I have one question for you all."

They nodded their head at him as he leaned forward as he looked at them, "Is it true that you wouldn't let the Third telling me the truth about my sister and mother. I advise not lying to me, I am in a pretty bad mood after this whole meeting."

The elderly council members looked at one another then at Naruto slowly nodding their head. Naruto glared at them, "Bastards, I should kill you."

Suddenly a squad of ANBU appeared in between Naruto and the elderly Council members. They looked at Naruto, "You border treason with your words Namikaze."

Naruto glared at them, "You betrayed my father when you lied to his son about his wife and daughter still being alive. If anyone should be brought up on treason charges it should be you."

Naruto stood then looked over at the Third Hokage, "I need to speak with you privately."

The Third nodded his head then slowly stood up and led Naruto to his office. Hiruzen sat behind his desk as he looked at Naruto, "What did you want to speak to me about Naruto? Apologize perhaps?"

Naruto scoffed, "No, whether you were being restricted by the Council or not you still withheld the information from me. Forgiving you is something that is far in the distance if at all. I am here for Jounin reasons."

The Third Hokage nodded his head at Naruto, showing that he was listening to let him continue. Naruto looked at him, "I want to replace Sakura with Naruko on my Genin team, I suggest transferring her to Kurenais team."

The Third rose his eyebrow at Naruto, "That seems more personal then objective."

Naruto looked at the Third, "I am the best to train her since I am the only one who knows the same jutsus she already knows. Sakura is to obsessed with Sasuke to focus and Kurenai agrees she has a knack for genjutsu. This will prolong her life I am sure, Naruko is best with me as her sensei and she wants to be a Kunoichi."

The Third took a hit off of his pipe as he looked at him, "I see.. if Kurenai agrees to have a special squad of 4 Genin then I will permit it."

Naruto nodded his head at him then left, returning to his home for the evening. When he arrived he saw that only his mother was there, "Where did everyone go?"

Kushina smiled at him, "Ayame took Naruko shopping and Anko left a little while ago."

Naruto nodded his head as he sat down on the couch. Kushina sat down in a chair looking at him, "How did it go?"

Naruto shrugged, "How I figured, I also talked to the Third about putting Naruko on my team if you let her become a kunoichi like she wants to be."

Naruto yawned, "What else do you want to talk about Mom?"

Kushina looked at him, his calculating eyes showing that he knew that she was wanting to talk to him. She sighed, "So.. I may have talked to Anko and Ayame."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "What did you do?"

Kushina smiled, "I think that I honestly helped, I just wanted to you be prepared."

Naruto sighed then looked as the door opened and Naruko ran in with a smile. She wanted to show Kushina and Naruto all of the things that Ayame had bought for her. Naruto smiled at his little sister as Ayame closed the door behind her, "Naruto-kun, may I speak to you?"

Naruto looked at her then nodded his head, "You can show me later okay Naruko-chan."

Naruko smiled at him, nodding her head at him as he got up and walked over to Ayame. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom, closing it behind her. Naruto looked at her, "Look Ayame, I really don't want to have sex right now."

Ayame shook her head, "That isn't what this is about, I really want to talk."

Naruto sat down on the bed and looked at her as she stood in front of him, "What is it then?"

Ayame looked at him, "I love you."

Naruto looked at her for a moment, "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry but you know that I don't return that feeling for you Ayame."

Ayame nodded her head at him, "I know, I know that you love Anko, that is how I know you understand how I feel Naruto-kun."

Naruto continued to look at her, "Is this what my mother talked to you about?"

Ayame nodded her head at him, "She thinks that somewhere deep down you do have feelings for me, I like to believe that is true."

Naruto continued to look at her then stood up, "I should have done this awhile ago but no, we aren't anything Ayame. I use you, I really do wish that I could move on with you but we both know its not happening."

Ayame continued to look at him, "I won't give up Naruto-kun, I love you and I won't be miserable without you in there."

Naruto looked at her, "All I can offer you is a physical relationship Ayame."

Ayame looked at him, "That is a start, so I see it as part of the battle won already."

Naruto just continued to look at her, "You really think that you can do this huh?"

Ayame nodded her head, a small smile on her face, "Now I want to stay here with you until you cant even stand to be physical with me or I succeed in my personal war."

Naruto looked at her then sighed, "Alright then Ayame, there isn't a point in trying to fight with you. Even I know that one."

Ayame smiled and nodded at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked at him, "I will go and start dinner then."

Ayame left the room leaving Naruto there to sigh, _'This is going to piss off Anko..'_

* * *

**WolfDots: Hence the AU/OOC part maybe? ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: You never know with me do you? ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Rayo-Amarillo: Glad that you find the story interesting Rayo. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**KillerDonut: Usually about 3 to 4 days. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Azofeifa: And I care if your disappointed why? Don't read the damn story then, its my story I don't fucking care if you like it or not you little douche.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: She is going to fight for him as you read in the chapter. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**El Frijolero: Their relationship is not over yet. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Crazywolf1991: Its alright that you forgot, I forget things that I write as well. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Haseo Antares: I think along the same way, as long as I do what I want with that chapter then the chapter length shouldn't matter. This chapter was 3,654 words before everything was added and that was how long it took for me to do everything I wanted. People just like to bitch and frustrate me I think. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Ermda: Thanks. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Alex Spotlight: Yeah, there are many things that makes him get confused. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Cade117: It was explained. You will be waiting for awhile then because I like writing drama, it makes a story better. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Sitrukpc: I don't think that will happen though it was an interesting idea. We will have to wait and see what I decide on. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost; Chapter 1 RR: Could be seen as odd or could be seen as something that would be to painful for her to lose her soul mate and son on the same day. The council will always be that way with me since it is true haha. **

**Chapter 2 RR: Glad that you liked it man, I think that it has a lot of potential.**

**Chapter 3 RR: I think that drama makes a story great so that will keep on building haha.**

**Chapter 4 RR: Glad that I could get to you haha.**

**Chapter 5 RR: Haha, glad that you enjoy my stories so much man. I thought that it was better if they showed up on the way rather then in the actual village.**

**Chapter 6 RR: Sorry I brought up painful memories for you then man. Naruko I plan to activate while Kushina stays retired, serving as a more permanent mother figure in the story to the Characters. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: They will be together eventually, we will have to wait for it to happen though haha. Their affects are already starting to show haha. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DASM: I think I explained it a little more in this Chapter. Glad that you understood the part between Hiruzen and Naruto, would have been a bad idea for both of them haha. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Guest: The team was originally all going to be OC, I decided against it since I actually have a life outside of my stories. How about if you don't like it you fuck off and don't read it?**

**Shawn2012: Thanks dude, glad that you are such a large supporter of my work Shawn. ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Evil-Pain: ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**KingFox9: ************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story was a part of the 2012 Christmas gift to my fans that ended up winning the Poll for what should replace Painful Love upon its conclusion. The story is more fan base requested then anything, requested by AnbuDragon. He has supported most of my stories as I wrote them and I believe he has read them all and enjoyed them. As one of my more dedicated fans I decided to go out of my way to give him this story, as I did with Evil-Pain and Painful Love. I hope that you are enjoying the story Anbu!**

**People, stop bitching about my Chapter length. Each Chapter is at least 2.5K in words and I come home and write them after work for you all. The bitching about Chapter length in all of my stories is really starting to get on my nerves and I am going to start ripping people new ones really soon. Also, I no longer want Beta Readers, not that the ones I had were doing a bad job but I come home from work and type the Chapter I post that day, so I don't have time to wait for a Beta Reader to read and respond.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Crazed Love**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 8: A Glimmer of Hope**_

A month passed and Naruto was still waiting on the approval of Naruko on his team. Kurenai had accepted, claiming Naruto now owed her two favors. Naruto figured that was worth it if he got to teach his little sister and make sure she learned everything correctly. It seemed that the council was holding up the decision overall, since it was a specialized request the Council had to agree as well as the Hokage.

Naruto stood there watching Konohamaru and Sasuke spar, both showing a good amount of progress in their taijutsu techniques. Anko was helping Naruko with some of the more basic things, apparently Kushina hadn't taught her equipment to restrict her involvement in their old line of work. Naruto watched as both of his male Genin started to go through their hand signs, then finished on the same one. They both drew in air, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Both blew a jet of fire that clashed into the other, making walls of fire that pushed off of each other. As the fire died down Naruto watched as both Genin drew kunai and charged at one another. Sasuke leapt up into the air and threw his kunai at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru reached back and grabbed a shuriken and threw it at the kunai. They clashed in the air sending sparks as Konohamaru leapt into the air and delivered a kick to Sasukes chest. The Uchiha went tumbling back as Konohamaru landed on his feet, jumping at Sasuke and putting his kunai to his throat, "Surrender."

Sasuke made an irritated sound then looked away, making Konohamaru look at Naruto, "He won't surrender again."

Naruto nodded his head, "Alright then Sasuke, 200 laps with 30 pound chakra weights."

Sasuke groaned as he stood up and grabbed the chakra weights, sometimes it was a pain in the ass to be so damn proud. Konohamaru stood there as Sasuke started his laps, "Now what do I do sensei?"

Naruto yawned as he looked over at Naruko, "Naruko, want to beat up Konohamaru today?"

Naruko smiled as she nodded her head then ran over to Naruto. Konohamaru looked at Naruto then at Naruko, "I can't fight a girl sensei.."

Naruto looked at her, "Why not? Means that any kunoichi they send after you will be able to easily kill you. Naruko is strong and will more then likely beat you bloody."

Konohamaru looked over at Naruko who had a determined look in her eye. Konohamaru looked back at Naruto then nodded his head, "Okay sensei."

Naruto watched as they both took their position and Anko came over by him. Naruto motioned for them to begin making Konohamaru charged at Naruko. Naruko just stood there watching him and when he went to punch her she redirected his punch with her hand. As she redirected the punch she put a seal on him then smirked as she leapt backwards.

Naruto was standing there watching the match, "Well this is already over, she is just toying with him from this point forward."

Anko nodded her head as she caught a glimpse of the seal that Naruko had put on him. Naruko kept on dodging Konohamarus attacks, laughing as she did from the fun she was having. Anko looked at Naruto, "I hear your still with Ayame."

Naruto looked over at her then back at the match, "Yeah.. I told her what we were but she didn't want to hear it. She moved in with us and seems to be really happy with us."

Anko continued to look at him for a moment before her gaze returned to the sparring match, "Are you happy with her there?"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess.. I am not upset that she is there. It is nice that she is so close with my mother and Naruko as well. She still is determined to try and prove that I have feelings for her somewhere inside, though I think its all physical for me."

Anko looked at him, "Don't you think that is cruel to continue on with?"

Naruto turned his gaze over to Anko, "I tried to end it, she told me no. Nothing I can really do about it at this point but wait for her to figure it out and be done with it."

Naruto looked back at the sparring match as Konohamaru was getting frustrated. He jumped back at did hand signs as Naruko continued to stand there smiling. He drew in his breath and then blew out a steam of fire. As the fire got closer to her she disappeared in a golden flash then reappeared next to him, "Hi."

Konohamaru looked at her with wide eyes as she leapt up into the air and kicked him in the cheek. She flashed to him again then put a kunai to his throat, "Surrender."

Konohamaru nodded then Naruko smiled as she looked over at Naruto, "Brother! I won!"

Naruto smiled at her as she ran over to him, smiling that Uzumaki grin that her mother and her had. Anko had started to wonder if Naruto had a smile like that as well somewhere inside of him. Narutos smiles were always small if at all, though she was never sure if they were real or not.

Naruto nodded at her, "Well, I will leave a clone here to watch Sasuke run laps. Come along Naruko-chan, its almost time for dinner. You know how Mom and Ayame get made at us when we are late."

Naruko nodded her head, "Okay."

Naruto looked over at Anko then did his hand sign to make a clone. The clone nodded at Naruto, already knowing what he was suppose to do. Naruto looked over at Anko, "I will see you soon Anko."

Anko nodded her head as the blond haired Jounin walked away with his little sister. She looked back over at Sasuke as he was tired and only at 100 laps. She shook her head, _'Someday he will have to let his pride go.'_

Anko sighed then walked away, her hand behind her head, _'I wonder if Kushina was right about Takashi.. that it is just because he was my first love that I am like this. I think she is right that I wouldn't want to move on if I was as in love as I thought I was or like she was with the Fourth.'_

Anko sighed, this was taking her longer then she liked to figure out but how was she suppose to figure it out quickly? There were a lot of feelings between her and Takashi, not something she could figure out overnight. Anko walked back to her clans estate and sat down, trying to figure it out some more.

Naruto and Naruko arrived at the Namikaze Estate to the smell of Ayames cooking. Naruto took off his Jounin vest and stretched before walking towards the kitchen, "Ayame do you need some help?"

Ayame looked over her shoulder at him, "No Naruto-kun, why don't you go and relax while I finish making dinner."

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head at her, going over to the couch and collapsing on it. He laid there for a good ten minutes before Ayame called everyone for food. Naruto pushed himself off of the couch and walked over to the table groggily, he wanted to take a nap. Naruko appeared quickly, always eager to eat some of Ayames food. Kushina came in and smiled as well, she found Ayames food to be delicious.

Ayame sat down next to Naruto and smiled as everyone started to get some food on their plates. Naruto grabbed Ayames plate and put some food on it for her. Ayame smiled then kissed his quickly, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head at her as he put her plate back in place. Naruto looked at her, she seemed so happy and he didn't understand why. She was with him but not with him at the same time but was happy all the same.

Ayame was smiling because whether the blond haired man realized it or not she was slowly making progress on him. They had even gone on more dates lately, something they didn't do that often before their little talk. Ayame was slowly seeing that he was getting happier while she was there, the only ones who didn't seem to see it were Naruto and Anko.

When they finished eating Naruto had a meeting with the council about his request. Naruto said goodbye to everyone, Ayame getting a kiss she didn't even have to ask for. Naruto walked leisurely to the council chambers, he didn't know what possible reasons they really had to deny his request for. When he arrived though, the looks he was getting were making him feel like he was going to be denied.

Naruto stood in the center as they all looked at him then a elderly Councilman spoke up, "We understand you are requesting that Sakura Haruno be transferred from your team and to train your sister in her stead."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at them, "I have gotten approval from the Third, my other Jounin that I am teaching that actively teaches my team as well as the Jounin of the team I am requesting her be sent to."

A Councilwoman spoke up this time, "Why should we honor your request?"

Naruto looked over at her, "I am doing what is best for everyone in this situation."

The Councilman again spoke up, "Really? This request sounds personal."

Naruto sighed, "I am the only one who can further Naruko Namikazes skills with the Flying Thunder God as well as Rasengan. Sakura Haruno is to focused on Sasuke Uchiha to focus on her skill progression. Doing this will further her life as well as progress my little sisters skills."

The Councilman nodded, "I understand that but we have a request from another Jounin that wants to train specifically your sister."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at the statement, "Who?"

The door opened and Naruto looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at who he saw. Kakashi Hatake, the famed 'Copy Cat Ninja' was the one who requested to train his little sister. Naruto looked back at the council, "Because his request isn't personal? He just wants to train one of my fathers children."

Kakashi looked at him, "That is true but you have other people and could not give her all the focus that Naruko would require."

Naruto looked at him, "I can give her more then all the attention that she needs, you are not needed and would be of no use teaching a member of my family. Your a good ninja because of the sharingan that you got from the friend that gave up his life to save yours."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, they had never gotten along. Naruto looked at the council, "This is my offer, you give me my sister on my team or I will resign as a ninja and leave this village. If you don't take my resignation, I will leave anyways. You have no one that would be able to stop me. My sister and mother are not registered ninja yet, I have put off my sisters acceptance until I had written approval she was on my team."

The council all stared at the blond haired Jounin, "We wouldn't let you leave, your the Kyuubi host."

Naruto looked at them all, "I think that Kurama and I are more then enough to get away from you people. My mother is strong as is my sister. We can easily defect, so either approve my request or I will give you my headband now."

The council all spoke to each other quietly then looked at him, "Fine.. your team is now approved. Do not think that you can threaten us whenever you want something though Namikaze."

Naruto looked them then left the council chambers, heading back to his home again. Naruto walked home, frustrated with how the council was trying to control him. When he walked in he saw that Ayame was up waiting for him still, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her then closed the door, "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto put his Jounin vest up as he looked over at her, "The council frustrates me is all Ayame, they tried to deny my request but the approved it in the end."

Ayame looked at him, "So you are frustrated?"

Naruto looked at her and rose his eyebrow, "A little, why?"

The brown haired woman smirked as she grabbed his hand, "I know the perfect remedy for if you are frustrated is why Naruto-kun."

Naruto followed after her, knowing what she was talking about and it honestly sounded like a good idea at the time.

Elsewhere in the village a purple haired woman sat and thought to herself. She was still deciding if Takashi was the one person that she was suppose to spend her life with. Kushinas words were heavy on her mind, that if Takashi had been the one that she wouldn't be able to even think about moving on. Since Anko had thought about it that led her to believe that Kushina may be right.

Anko sighed, _'I really do need someone to help me clear my mind, I guess I will have to ask for his help.. he will probably be unhappy with this though..'_

Anko let out a small sigh as she walked away, heading towards the Namikaze Clan Estate. She walked there, wondering how she was suppose to ask Naruto with her help. This was obviously going to be an awkward conversation, that was for certain. She knocked on the door, but there was no reply so she opened the door slowly, "Hello? Naruto are you here?"

When she still didn't hear a reply she ventured further into the home. She knew where Narutos room was and she headed there, figuring that he went to sleep for the night. Though she didn't cherish the idea of seeing Ayame clinging to her best friend at night. She slowly approached the door, putting her ear to it not knowing that Naruto had put a sound barrier on it to not awaken or mentally disturb his mother and sister.

Anko put her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it pushing it open. When she did though, what she saw wasn't what she had expected in the least. She didn't see Naruto, only the tips of his blond hair in a chair and Ayame riding on him. Anko gasped at what she saw, but only Ayame heard her.

The brown haired woman looked at Anko then smirked as she started to ride with more ferocity. Naruto grunted as she did, making it so that Anko was certain that he was in fact there. Ayame smiled as she rode him, "That feel good Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, it feels amazing Ayame."

Anko watched, she knew she should leave but she couldn't get her body to actually move. Ayame looked down at Naruto and kissed him as she continued her efforts. Naruto groaned as the kiss ended, "Ayame I am getting close."

Ayame nodded her head, "Cum then Naruto-kun."

Anko looked at them, _'Is she telling him to cum inside of her? IS HE ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT!?'_

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Ayame again, when they broke she moaned, "Do it Naruto-kun!"

Anko then yelled, "DONT DO IT!"

Narutos eyes went wide and he froze his efforts making Ayame sigh in disappointment_ 'I was so close to getting him to cum inside too..'_

Naruto looked over at Anko, "Why the fuck are you in my room!?"

Anko looked at him, "Why the fuck were you going to cum inside of her!?"

The blond haired man continued to look at her, "What I do with my girlfriend doesn't concern you."

Said purple haired woman continued to just look at him, "Well... it doesn't but-"

Naruto spoke up again, "Exactly, it doesn't concern you. You didn't want this kind of relationship with me so don't try to dictate what I do with Ayame now."

Anko looked at him as he moved Ayame off of him, pulling up some boxers the standing and looking over at Anko. Anko looked at him, surprised at how good he actually looked since she had never seen him without clothing on. She blushed momentarily then looked away, "Naruto, you should get some clothes on."

Naruto looked at her, "Why? I am in my house."

Anko continued to blush, "I need to speak to you about something though."

His irritation was showing on his face, "Well, what is it then?"

She looked at him again, "I wanted you to help me think through some things."

Naruto looked at her, "What are they then?"

Anko rubbed the back of her head, "Well.. your mom thinks I wasn't as in love with Takashi as I thought I was.."

Naruto just looked at her, "This isn't a conversation I can help you with Anko."

The purple haired kunoichi looked at him, "I have no one else to talk to though.. your my best friend."

Naruto looked at her, "... fine... but we will have this discussion at another time. Tomorrow afternoon okay?"

Anko nodded her head at him, "Okay Naruto, can we meet at my favorite restaurant please?"

Naruto sighed at her, "Fine.. tomorrow at noon."

She nodded her head again as she looked at Ayame who was smiling still at her. Anko glared and then walked away feeling something deep in her stomach. There was a burning sensation, _'Bitch, smiling at me like that after fucking him like that. I should gut her.'_

* * *

_From now on with all my stories, if your review has nothing that a review should then it will be ignored, with me putting Ignored :D next to your name. Real reviews consist of either praising or real criticism. Bitching about one concept like length will be ignored. Grammatical advice, spelling errors and so on will be accepted__._

_Moka - As I have said before, it was a typo because I originally had a team of OC's but I actually have a life and do this in my spare time for my more dedicated fans._

_Ages - I felt its was necessary because otherwise there is about a 10 year gap between the two._

_Story Line - Don't like it then don't read it, I really don't want to read your bitching about it._

_Takashi - If you feel it is a common story trait you don't like then don't read the story._

_Length - It won't change, every Chapter is 2.5K BEFORE I do the AN and RR's so stop whining about it._

_Now that the main things that were complained about are out of the way, if you don't like my work/story/writing style/me or anything else, just don't read the story. I didn't force you to click the button to read the story and none of my adorable little flamers actaully offer any useful advice so just stop reviewing and reading. Save us both the time._

* * *

**ONTO THE REAL REVIEWERS!**

**El Firjolero: I never planned for her to be out of the picture like that, trying to make it more dramatic. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: Takashi is dead. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Alchemists19: ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Haseo Antares: Takashi is dead. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**KillerDonut: 3 to 4 days usually, the only thing that hinders my work is me being to tired after work. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Azofeifa: Perhaps you, since you know I am an experienced writer, should have more faith that since the only person who has a kind of idea where the story goes is me knows what he is doing. I pretty much have the right to call you a douche when you leave a review like you did. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: Yeah, I think that it is something that will make Sakura actually useful while build Naruko up some more. If she has a romantic involvement with one of them it will be Konohamaru. The house is paid for via the Fourth, only thing that they have bill wise if looking for a realistic standpoint are utilities which aren't all to much. Naruto was covering them before so he covers them now. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Cade117: You will have to wait and see. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**A Marsh55: She was always praised as their teams genjutsu expert, being one of 2 Genin that dispelled the genjutsu at the Chunin Exam as well. So I think it is a good fit for her and without Sasuke being the focus of her daily activities she may become someone of use. According to one of my readers, nothing in this story is original so maybe you should tell him that haha. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Sabery: Yeah, though it will be NaruAnko in the end I am making it so that Ayame is the love interest that won't give up. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DarkKing694: ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**WolfDots: ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Phantoms Storm: ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**ChiefAlpha: Never fought with a woman have you, or at least with any of the women I know. Your a guy hence you lose. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Rayo-Amarillo: ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Thatguy6660: I have it started but I am to busy to make it an active story. Someday I will more then likely put it on FanFicition as an active story, figure it to be aster Naruto: Master of the Wind because that will take this stories place upon completion. Since I started a NaruIno writer I will always have a NaruIno active, as NaruTayu is lacking I will continue to have one of those plus I really enjoy that coupling. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Kotd: Kind of how I want to portray him so must be doing a good job at it. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Crazywolf1991: Akatsuki is apart of this universe but I don't know when I will introduce them precisely. At the moment I am figuring around 15 or so. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Craven34: Ignored :D See Above Comments!**

**SV: Ignored :D See Above Comments!**

**3ch0: Damn.. I hoped you had died. Well.. since I apparently treat my readers as idiots we will justify it as I am making it readable for you. How is that? P.S. You are a bitcher, I don't know how you think you can even deny that. Anything else: Ignored :D See Above Comments!**

**Djflemse: Glad you like the story so much since some people prefer to bitch about it haha. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**VenRaider: I think that it bring a nice twist into the story as well. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Archangel Azrael: Well, glad you feel that way since some people complain that it is completely unbelievable blah blah blah. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Xbamsod: Glad you like all my stories man. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Lednack: No one is perfect, I do this in my spare time.**

**Woodshop: Nope other then that: Ignored :D See Above Comments!**

**AllenAndArth: That she is, well at least in this story she is. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**DASM: Glad that you are enjoying the twists that I am throwing in there, God knows I get enough bitching haha. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AnbuDragon: I understand man, I have missed a couple update days because I am just so tired after work. ************************************************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so you all have finally done it, I have gotten to the point where I just don't want to write for you all anymore. I am tired of feeling unappreciated, except for a small group of people and the random fans who speak up here and there. The people who claim that they don't flame, you know you do when it is so obvious. Complaining saying things as simple as I am a poor writer, the story sucks, you don't like how OOC they are when it says OOC in the description, I am just done. You all know what a real criticism review is but you all would rather just push me as far as you can so I am at that point.

Crazed Love is done, discontinued, as is Master of the Wind.

Legend of the Namikazes I am debating if I will continue or not.

The New Kunoichi will be finished but after that I will probably not post stories on this site anymore, about 85% sure I wont. I may or may not make a website or forum for my more dedicated fans where those who try to play dumb about their reviews can be better controlled. I have been at this point once before and I came back for a couple of my fans who pleaded with me to not leave. I work a lot, I do this in my spare time and I am tired of a bunch of little kids thinking they know everything, especially when they don't even write.

They don't know how irritating all the bullshit is, they just think that they know. I was like that once as well, I thought that writers were being dramatic but you don't know until you actually write. I am done with people complaining about things that won't change and they could simply of avoided by not reading the story. So congratulations, all of you who this refers to know who you are I am sure.

I am sure people will bitch and moan about this too, probably report me as well, I mean why change now? I am sorry to some of my more dedicated fans, you know who you are, I appreciated the support but I am just tired of it all. If I make a website then I will be sure to let you all know on The New Kunoichi, I will decide by the time I finish that story.

Sincerely,

MrApathy


	10. Chapter 10

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

___**Chapter 9: Not Like Old Times**_

When the next day came Naruto wasn't exactly looking forward to helping Anko with what she was wanting help with. Naruto sat there at the table staring off into space as he thought about what happened the night before. He sighed, _ 'I almost came inside of Ayame which wouldn't have been the smartest thing but why would she think that it is okay to have me help with this?'_

The blond haired Jounin let out a sigh as he looked at his drink before sipping on it. He heard some of the other doors opening in the house. Ayame came out of their bedroom and smiled at him, "Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head at her as she came up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thinking about what you are going to do today with your meeting with her today?"

Naruto nodded his head as Kushina came into the dining room, "Meeting with who?"

Naruto looked over at his mother, "I am meeting Anko for lunch since she is focusing on what you told her apparently."

Kushina nodded her head as she sat down and looked from her son to his girlfriend, "You're okay with this Ayame?"

Ayame nodded her head at the red haired woman, "I trust Naruto-kun.. as much as it hurts him we all know that Anko doesn't want him in that way. I don't have to worry about her trying to steal him from me."

Naruto just looked at Ayame as she explained it then took a drink then Narukos door opened. She came out and smiled at her family. Naruto smiled back at her, "Hello Naruko-chan, good news."

Naruko sat down on the other side of her brother, "Whats that?"

Naruto smiled at her some more, "I am now your Jounin sensei, you are officially a Konohagakure Kunoichi. Your on my team with Sasuke Uchiha and Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Naruko looked over at Kushina who nodded at her daughter. Naruko yelled in joy, her mother finally letting her be what she wanted to be as well as being on her brothers team. Naruto smiled at his little sister as they all ate breakfast together. Naruto sighed, "Well I will have to be leaving soon, tomorrow is when you officially start training Naruko okay?"

Naruko nodded her head as Naruto got up and took a quick shower before getting his civilian clothes on. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt then grabbed his wallet and keys before he was off on his way towards Ankos favorite restaurant, 'Delicious Dango.'

When Naruto arrived he was surprised to see that Anko was already there waiting for him. That was a serious surprise, he now knew how much she really wanted to talk to him about this. Naruto walked over to the table then sat down across from her, "Hey Anko."

Anko looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for coming Naruto."

Naruto just looked at her then nodded his head. She knew he didn't want to have this conversation with her. Anko looked at the waitress as she came over and took their order for how much Dango they wanted and what to drink. Anko looked at Naruto as the waitress left, "So.. where do you think that we should start Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, _ 'Dead two years and I still have to deal with this crap.'_ The blond haired man sighed then looked at her, "What is it exactly that my mother told you?"

Anko looked at him, "She said that she thinks that I wasn't as in love with Takashi as I thought as I was since I have thought about trying to move on. She said that she would never be able to move on past your father because they were destined to be together."

Naruto sighed, _ 'You want to move on.. just not with me is that how it works?'_ Naruto nodded his head at her, "Yeah they were.."

Anko looked at him, "So what do you think?"

Naruto looked at her, "I think that is something that only you can decide Anko. I shouldn't of been the one you asked for help with this, you know that. I will be tempted to give the answers that will only benefit myself."

Anko looked at him, "Well.. I could always try to move on with you."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "You mean do the same thing you ride me about doing with Ayame."

Anko shook her head no, "It would be different because of the fact that we have so much between us already Naruto. You have feelings for me and I think that I have feelings for you."

Naruto stood up quickly, anger on his face, "Do NOT insult my intelligence Anko. You honestly think I am so stupid that I would fall for that? That you just woke up one day and were like 'Hey I have feelings for Naruto.' I listened to your shit for years about Takashi, even when he was still alive and I stayed quiet about my feelings. If you really do have feelings for me, you better be damn sure before you bring it up again. Then, I will make you live with it for awhile."

Naruto went to walk away but she spoke up again, "Why are you being so cruel about this?"

Naruto stopped where he walked, "Am I really being cruel? Not wanting to be hurt by someone that is so easily able to hurt me?"

Anko looked at him some more, "I don't want to hurt you though.."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her, "You just don't want me to be happy either is that it?"

Ankos eyes widened as she stood up, "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

Naruto turned to face her, "You have been constantly jealous and trying to get me to break up with Ayame. You think you may have feelings for me and want to try to move on from my dead supposed best friend by using me, what if you're wrong? Do you realize how much that would hurt me?"

Anko looked at him in surprise, "I really do want to try with you though Naruto.."

Naruto looked her dead in the eyes, trying to see a sign of a lie. When he saw that she wasn't sure about her feelings though he sighed, "You don't even know how you feel Anko.. how am I suppose to put my heart on the line when you don't even know how you feel?"

Anko went to speak but stopped when she didn't have a good answer to the question, he had a good point. There was definitely more on the line for him then her with this. He had deep true feelings for her, she didn't know exactly how she felt. She could be feeling all of this out of pure jealousy as well.

Naruto looked at her a little more, "If you can figure out your feelings then we will talk about this again Anko. The question that you needed help with you already answered so I am going home."

Anko looked at his fading figure as he left the dango shop then she sat down, _ 'Do I really have feelings for him or is it as he said and all because I am jealous? I have more to figure out then I thought that I did apparently.. perhaps I should talk to Kushina about all of this again.'_

Anko nodded her head at the thought, thinking that it was really the best option that she had available to her. Talking to Naruto was just too hard on him, now with her revelation he would be very on edge around her. To make it more painful for her, she would still have to see him with Ayame more than likely. Anko let out a sigh as she looked at the Dango as it arrived, _ 'Well this sucks..'_

Naruto arrived home and collapsed on the couch, confused and a bit irritated with his purple haired friend. How could she drop a bomb on him like that when she wasn't even sure about how she really felt. Naruto was not happy about that, then he was distracted as his brown haired girlfriend came and straddled his lap like she always did. Naruto turned his attention to her as she started to speak, "So what did Anko want Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed, "She wanted to tell me that she thinks she has feelings for me and wants to try to move on from Takashi with me."

Ayame frowned at the comment, that wasn't anything close to what she wanted to hear. Honestly, she was more of hoping for something along the lines of never wanting to see Naruto again so that he would be all hers. She wasn't above possessiveness or feelings that women often have when it comes to their boyfriends and other women.

Ayame scooted closer to Naruto, "What did you tell her.."

Naruto could hear the desperation in her voice, "I told her I can't take a chance on her thinking she has feelings for me. Besides, I am actually happy being with you Ayame. Even if she did have feelings for me I am not sure I could give this up."

Ayames eyes lit up at his words, "REALLY!?"

Naruto looked at her some more, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Ayame smiled then leaned in and kissed him, "I didn't think I would be able to beat her is all! I am so happy that I did though! Your mine now!"

Naruto had a small smile from her reaction, "I suppose so."

Ayame smiled at him some more, "I am going to make your favorites for dinner now Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "Okay Ayame."

She kissed him again quickly before getting up and heading to the grocery store to get the things that she was going to need for dinner that night. That was when Kushina came out and sat down next to Naruto, "So.. picked Ayame over Anko huh? That is a bit surprising to be honest Naruto."

Naruto looked over at his mother, "I have a good thing going with Ayame.. I don't see the point of risking something like that on Anko thinking that she has feelings for me."

Kushina looked at him, "You said that even if she was sure that you aren't sure that you would have picked her over Ayame."

Naruto sighed, "Honestly.. I probably would pick Anko. I don't want to hurt Ayame though. I am pretty sure that Anko is just doing all this out of jealousy."

Kushina could agree with that, in fact she had told Anko something very similar during their last conversation. Naruto leaned his head back and sighed, "If she can figure out if she means it or not then we will have to move from there. But, I firmly believe that she is more or less just doing this out of jealousy. Maybe she feels a little neglected as well, she use to be the main woman figure in my life. Now you're back, Naruko is here and Ayame lives with us, perhaps she feels as if she is being replaced."

Naruto looked at his mother, "What do you think Mom?"

Kushina looked at him, "I don't know. I think that you both may be right to be honest."

Naruto leaned forward, "How do you mean?"

Kushina tapped her chin as she thought about it, "Well.. I have to agree with you that I believe a part of all of this is her being jealous and possibly feeling neglected. On the other side of it though, I also believe that she didn't love Takashi as much as she believed to. Perhaps she does have some sort of feelings for you, that is something that neither of us really know. Only she would know what her real feelings are even if she doesn't understand it completely."

Naruto sighed, "I don't know what I should do if she does really have these feelings. I don't want to hurt Ayame, she has been great while we have been together. She really cares about me and all of us, she wants nothing other than to make us all happy. That is something that is really sweet and very refreshing to be around. I don't know what it would be like with Anko, if she could be like she was with Takashi with me."

Kushina looked at him, "How was she with Takashi then?"

Naruto looked at his mother then sighed as he went to explain it all.

___'Naruto was currently 14 and a half while on a mission with his two teammates. He had come to hate ____being one these missions with them. It hurt him so badly to watch how they acted with one another. To make it worse, Takashi didn't even seem to try and dull it down around him. Naruto had come to wonder if Takashi did this just to try and push him to the edge.____Currently Naruto was watching his ex best friend and the woman that he loved making out right in front of him. Naruto had grown tired of watching all of this, he had decided when he got his promotion he was leaving and going straight into ANBU.____Anko put her hands on Takashis chest and pushed him back a little, "Come on Takashi-kun, not in front of Naruto like that."____Naruto was thankful for that but Takashi continued his assault with lips on her neck, making her moan out a stop. When he didn't though Naruto stood and pushed him away from her, "She said to stop."____Takashi glared at him, "Back off Naruto, what I do with my woman is not your concern."____Naruto just continued to look at him, "She said to stop, that means stop."____Takashi got up and into Narutos face, "What if I don't?"____Naruto looked him dead in the eye, "I will make you stop."____Takashi smiled then leapt back going through hand signs for his one element, fire. He finished his hand signs, "Fire Style: FIreball Jutsu!"____He shot a fireball at Naruto who went through his own hand signs, "Water Style: Water Wall."____A wall of water came out of the ground and blocked the attack, when the steam faded it revealed a bored looking Naruto. Naruto just looked at Takashi, "You honestly think you can beat me? Your weak, without me you and Anko both would have died already. You are useless so don't provoke me."____Takashi charged at Naruto then Naruto went through hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Foot Grapple."____The earth started to move and hand looking objects came out and grabbed Takashis feet making him go face first into the dirt. Naruto walked over to him then kicked him in the side, "Stupid bastard, I should kill you but this will have to do."____Naruto went through some hand signs, "Lightning Style: Nervous System Shock."____Naruto had sparks coming from his finger and touched Takashi on the shoulder making his body start to spasm. Naruto stood up then was pushed out of the way as Anko looked at Takashi, "NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
__  
____Naruto looked at her, "I made him stop like you wanted."____Anko looked back at her blond friend, "FIX HIM NOW!"____Naruto gave her a confused look, "But.. this was what you wanted right?"____Anko shook her head no and Naruto sighed then fixed Takashi. Anko held him close, "I am so sorry Takashi-kun."____Naruto looked at them both then thought to himself, 'What does he do no wrong in your eyes too?'____Naruto sighed as he looked at them both then went to his spot by the fire to eat his food then go lay down. He just wanted to get this mission over with so that he wouldn't have to be around them as much anymore.____As they ate Anko fed Takashi, saying that Naruto went over the line then that she would make it up to him later. Naruto honestly didn't understand this but he figured it was better to just keep quiet, he always did the wrong thing it seemed.'__  
_  
Naruto sighed as he looked over at his mother who nodded, "So she saw him as the guy who did no wrong then, that even when you did the honorable thing she got mad at you."

Naruto nodded his head, "I just stopped trying to do things at that point. She always got mad at me and he just wanted to push my buttons. The sad part was that he still thought we were friends at the point where I joined ANBU at 15."

Kushina shook her head, "I am sorry Naruto, that must have been hard."

Naruto nodded his head, "That is why I don't know if I could give up Ayame for something we don't know will work or how it will be between us."

Kushina nodded in understanding then kissed her son on the top of his head, "I am sure that you will figure it out Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head and then Ayame came home and made them dinner. She was in a happier mood than they had ever seen her before but Naruto knew why. He smiled at seeing her so happy. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek, "Do you need help Ayame-chan?"

Ayames eyes went wide as he used the chan honorific for the first time with her, "W.. wh.. what did you just say?"

Naruto looked at her, "I asked if you need help."

Ayame shook her head, "No the other part."

The blond haired man rose an eyebrow at her, "Ayame-chan?"

Ayame let out a high pitched squeal then tackled the man to the ground, kissing him all the way down. Naruto was a bit surprised by this, "Okay then?"

The brown haired woman smiled at him, "That was the first time you ever called me that Naruto-kun, did you know that?"

Naruto shook his head no and she kissed him again, "I guess I am winning my personal war then aren't I?"

Naruto smirked a little, "It appears that you are at the moment."

Ayame smiled, giving him another quick kiss then proceeding with making them all dinner. While they ate Naruto just looked at the women in his life now. His mother, the person he had the strongest bond with as a child and one he was quickly reforming. Naruko who reminded him so much of his younger self and who he loved dearly. Then there was Ayame, who was doing everything just to get him to love her.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Ayame, _ 'I think that she is doing better in her personal war than anyone realizes, Anko is hardly in my thoughts anymore unless talking to her or about her. I wonder how things will turn out with us Ayame-chan..'_


	11. Chapter 11

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: A Mission for Team 21  
**_

The Third had finally agreed to letting them go on a mission outside of the village. Naruto had taken a couple days to convince the old man but the deal was struck that if Naruto forgave him a little Naruto would get picks of missions that he wanted.

Naruto had agreed to the terms, thinking that they benefited his team more then anything. The blond haired Jounin had picked a C Ranked mission for his team, feeling they were more then capable enough. Naruto had his hands in his pockets as he stood there with his sister waiting for their teammates. Naruko looked over at her old brother, "Naruto-kun, do you really think that we are ready for something like a C Ranked mission?"

Naruto nodded his head at his little sister, "You all will do fine Naruko, since Sakura is no longer on our team we are actually a very well rounded team. I think that our team is more then capable of a C Ranked mission, if anything happens then I am there as well."

Naruko nodded her head at her older brother, "I am surprised mom isn't coming."

Her older brother looked at her, "Mom wanted to come but I told her that she couldn't. I think that she has to give you some room to actually grow. She can't baby you forever."

She nodded at her head at her older brother then she saw Konohamaru coming towards the gate, "Hi Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru smiled at his teammate, "Hi Naruko-chan."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at the young Sarutobi, "chan huh?"

Konohamaru froze as he slowly looked over at his sensei, "Um... I didn't say that."

Naruto looked at his student and then looked forward as Sasuke was walking over as well as Anko. He returned his gaze to Konohamaru, "Relax Konohamaru, if she doesn't mind I won't stop it. Beware though-"

Naruto looked over at Anko who was talking to Sasuke as they walked towards them, "Feelings for teammates can come with a high price."

With that Naruto walked through the gate and the whole of Team 21 followed him through. As they were walking along Anko picked up her speed and was walking next to Naruto. Naruto looked over at her then back at where they were walking, "What is it that you need Anko?"

Anko looked at where they were walking then over at him, "I have been thinking about our last conversation a lot.."

Naruto just continued to look at where they were walking, "What about our last conversation Anko?"

Anko sighed as she looked back at where they were walking, speaking in a quiet tone so that it was only between them two, "You said it was because I was jealous.. that is partially true.."

The blond haired man looked over at her as they continued to walk then back down the path that they were walking, "I know that it is true Anko, that is why I said it."

She sighed at his comment, "I think that the jealousy just kind of made me realize what has been there for awhile now though. You have always been there for me, even when I was with Takashi. You were the one that was always saving me, always trying to keep me safe. You were there for me when he passed, you were so sweet while keeping your true feelings hidden. You shouldered a burden larger then most could and you did it silently for so long.. that is something so rare. Naruto look at me.."

Both of the Jounin stopped and their gazes locked. Anko just looked into his blue eyes as he looked into her light brown eyes. She just starred up into his eyes some more, "Naruto... your a really great guy.. I am jealous but I do have feelings for you.. I know that you want to make me suffer like you had to, I won't try to break up you and Ayame. You never tried to break up Takashi and I, so I will do that for you as well."

Naruto just continued to look at her, he was trying to figure out if she was playing some kind of game with him. If maybe she was trying to get some sort of revenge on him for keeping his feelings hidden from her for so long. Maybe she was getting some kind of payback for when he abandoned her and Takashi to be in ANBU for his own selfish reasons. Anko just continued to stare at him, "Naruto.. please say something."

Naruto just continued to look at her with calculating eyes, "The only thing that I can say at the moment is that I don't know how things are going to play out or what the future will hold for us. We may be more then what we are at some point or we may stay like this forever. These are the only things that I can say to you right now."

Anko nodded her head in understanding at the blond haired man, "I understand that Naruto.. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I meant what I said. I wanted to make sure that you knew that I liked you and that I truly meant it."

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Okay Anko, I understand that. Now lets get to the checkpoint in the Land of Rivers where we are suppose to be meeting our contact for escorting the Wind Daimyous daughter okay?"

Anko nodded her head, she had a small smile since she had told him. She knew that she meant her words, just telling him how she had felt had made it so that she was smiling again. It was a smile she hadn't had since she had first started to date Takashi and that was from just telling the blond haired man that she was sure about how she felt.

Naruto and the rest of Team 21 showed up at the checkpoint after about 2 more hours of walking. They were there before the escort mission was there, not that it wasn't expected to be that way. It wouldn't look good if the Daimyou daughter would have been there first. Naruto stood there leaning against a tree reading over the scroll with the mission description;

_Mission Rank: C_

_Mission Payer: Sand Daimyou_

_Mission Description: The Wind Daimyous daughter, Akii, is going to be going to Kusagakure for her first delegation on behalf of the Land of Wind. The mission is the defend her to Kusagakure where you will turn over protection details to Sunagakure Team 81 led by Baki. There are rumors that Kirigakure will be making a move on her as they don't want the Kusagakure and the Land of Wind to be friendly in the least._

_Mission Recommendation: Highly Skilled Genin Team._

Naruto put the scroll away as he saw that there was a carriage on their way towards them. Naruto pushed himself off of the tree and stretched as he stood there and then the carriage pulled up in front of them. Naruto was joined by Anko standing next to him and their three Genin standing in front of them as the door opened and out stepped a blond haired woman with brown eyes.

Naruto looked at her as she looked at them all, "I am Akii, are you Team 21?"

Naruto nodded his head at the blond haired woman, "I am Naruto Namikaze, this is Anko Miratashi and these are our 3 Genin. Konohamaru Sarutobi, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Namikaze."

All of the Genin and Anko all nodded their heads at the woman. Naruto saw as her driver and one man from inside came out of carriage looking at the Konohagakure shinobi. The guard looked at them, "We are the Daimyous Daughters personal guard, so we need to make sure that we have a game plan for anything that happens while we are traveling."

Naruto looked at him, "Simple, we will deal with any threats that appear since that is the reason that we were hired. That is the plan."

The Captain of the guard looked at Naruto, "What if we don't agree to it."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't give a damn if you agree to it or not, that is what we are going to do. That is why we were hired and that is why we will be paid."

The black haired Captain looked at him then at his Team, "Is he always this bossy?"

None of the Genin nodded but instead Naruko glared, "Don't talk about my brother that way, he is the best shinobi in Konohagakure. What he says to do is the best plan so shut up."

Naruto gripped her shoulder making her look over at him, "Enough Naruko."

The young girl frowned then looked over at Anko when she spoke up, "Naruko is right though, Naruto is giving the best plan and is the best shinobi that Konohagakure has to offer."

Naruto rubbed his forehead, "Your not helping Anko."

That was when they heard Akii start to laugh, "I like him, you should sit in here with me during the trip."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at that as he looked at her, "Yeah... I am going to have to decline. One of my Genin will be doing that duty... Sasuke your on that one."

Sasuke nodded his head then went into the carriage with her and the Captain of her Guard. Naruto then looked around at the others, "Naruko and Konohamaru are on point, Anko your bringing up the rear and I will be the sensor on the top of the carriage, understood?"

They all nodded their heads then flashed to where they were assigned to be. Naruto sat down into a mediation pose as his senses all started to heighten. They travel for the rest of the day, getting to the border the Land of Rivers and the Land of Fire near the Amegakure border. They were actually inside of Land of Fire though, The Konohagakure ninja all gathered around a fire as they cooked their foods. Naruto let out a yawn, "We should be done with this tomorrow, it should only take another day to get to Kusagakure. Then we turn over protection detail to a team from Sunagakure."

They all nodded and Naruko looked over at Sasuke, "So.. Sasuke.. did you have fun being inside of the carriage with Akii?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head no, "All she did was talk about how attractive she thought sensei was. It was actually extremely annoying. She then kept asking if Naruto-sensei and Anko-sensei are a couple. I got a serious headache from it.. I think that she may have been more annoying the Sakura. I didn't think that was possible."

Anko looked over at Naruto as he yawned and she had a small blush. She had been fantasizing about them being a couple for most of day, especially after she told him how she felt. Naruto rolled out his sleeping bag then made a couple of shadow clones, "My clones will keep watch while we all sleep. Get some sleep, we will be leaving at dawn."

All of Team 21 nodded their heads and rolled out their sleeping bags before getting some sleep. When they woke up they all got back on the road and when they were approaching the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Grass they saw figures standing there. Naruto sniffed the air, "They smell like the sea."

Anko looked at him then sighed, "Kirigakure shinobi?"

Naruto shrugged as he looked at her, "Good possibility, the mission brief said they are probably going to interfere since they don't want the Land of Wind and the Land of Grass to get along."

Naruto flashed in front of them all in front of the four hooded figures, "What are you all doing in our way?"

They removed their hoods showing that they were indeed Kirigakure shinobi, "We can't let the Land of Wind make any agreements with the Land of Grass."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at them, "I think that you will. That or you will die, I will leave the choice up to you."

The members of the Kirigakure squad that had sent to stop them looked at one another then back at Naruto, "We don't see you being that much of a threat."

Naruto smiled, "Oh really? Don't think that I am that much of a threat, I guess we will have to put that to the test now won't we?"

That was when the other members of Team 21 appeared next to him. Anko looked at him, "Naruto Namikaze, don't think you are having any fun without me."

The members of the Kirigakure squad froze, "Naruto Namikaze? As in the 'Jackal of the Elements?'"

Naruto looked at them, "Maybe."

They all looked at one another then they discussed leaving until the leader of the group looked at them, "If we leave and don't stop them then are found of for it, the Mizukage will have our heads. You all know this, I would rather die fighting then die another way."

The other members of the hit squad looked at one another then sighed, "Fine..."

Naruto sighed, "Idiots.. fine, come to your deaths."

All of Team 21 as well as the shinobi from Kirigakure got into their stances and ready to fight. Naruto looked at them, "I will take the leader, Anko gets the one on the far right. Naruko you get the one on the far left. Sasuke and Konohamaru, you two get to take on the one next to the leader, understood?"

They all nodded then stared at their opponents and got ready to attack. Naruto knew this would be a good test for his Genin, see where their powers truly lie. If they are strong enough already or if they can find that extra push they need when they are facing the threat of death.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: A True Test For Team 21**_

Team 21 stood there looking at the Mist Ninja who removed their hoods to show Zabuza Momoichi, Haku, Goku and Meizu, also know as the Demon Brothers. Naruto sighed as he looked at them, "Why did it have to be all of them..."

Naruto looked at Zabuza, the two had met in combat before one or twice. It always ended with Mist Reinforcements so they didn't lose one of their Hero Swordsmen. Naruto had heard of his weapon known as Haku, he was some kind of special clan was all that was known though. The Demon Brothers were known for being good at Team Work, without that though they were relatively easy to defeat.

Naruto knew his team was more then capable for this type of situation. As long as the Mist didn't send any reinforcements to try and stop them. Naruto looked at Zabuza and his team again, "Well.. I will take Zabuza still. Anko and Naruko will fight the Demon Brothers which leaves Haku for Konohamaru and Sasuke. Lets get this over with Zabuza, maybe this time you will actually be able to die since you shouldn't have any help coming to save you this time."

Zabuza stared at Naruto, he was the one enemy that he had never been able to defeat in battle. That fact alone hurt his pride thus making him more infuriated with Naruto. The fact that the other man was so powerful that he could defeat the great Zabuza not once but twice made him angry all the time. Every time he thought about it, his anger grew making him want to kill Naruto more.

The thought of someone killing Naruto was rather ridiculous. Naruto was more powerful then people could truly fathom, then the fact he was basically able to survive any attack made him even more powerful. Naruto and Zabuza continued to stare at one another then in a blink of an eye the two were clashing their blade in the center of the distance between both groups.

Naruto held a smile as the sparks flew from the steel clashing. He had wondered if there was more to being a jinchuriki then originally explained. He loved battle, he loved killing, it was something that always made him forget his own pain. Most people after they took a life seemed more depressed but Naruto always rationalized it as he could not get more depressed then he already was.

Naruto sent a kick into Zabuzas stomach, while he did that he was also placing one of his seals on the Mist Swordsman. Zabuza slammed his blade into the ground to make it so that he stopped sliding and looked down to see the seal. He sliced through his own shirt quickly and threw it aside, "I know your tricks."

Naruto smiled then flashed, Zabuza didn't cut the seal and only the shirt. Naruto appeared at the seal and slashed, putting a cut on his back. Zabuzas eyes widened as he felt the cold steel of Narutos katana slice his back open. He jumped away quickly to glare over at Naruto, "Appears you don't know all of my tricks then Zabuza since you didn't cut the seal and only the shirt."

Zabuza felt his back and took his hand away as it was bloody and Naruto smiled some more, "Already got a good cut and you don't have any back up yet Zabuza, looks like today is the day then doesn't it?"

The Mist swordsman quickly grabbed his sword and charged at the blond haired Leaf Jounin. His slashes were erratic as he yelled at Naruto, "I HATE HOW YOUR SO DAMN COCKY! I HATE HOW YOU ACT SO COOL EVERYTIME WE FIGHT! I HATE YOU PERIOD! I WILL KILL YOU! YOUR SISTER! YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOUR MOTHER THEN I WILL GO PISS ON YOUR FATHERS GRAVE!"

Narutos eyes flashed red as he looked at him then he disappeared, not to a seal but off of pure speed. He reappeared behind Zabuza and quickly stabbed into the cut with a kunai, channeling in some of his demon chakra into the man making him flinch in pain. Naruto glared at him, "You know.. I really don't like when people threaten my family or talk about disrespecting my father. Now I am going to make sure that your death is slow and rather painful. How does that sound you fucker, maybe I will strangle you to death with that stupid ass bandage you have around your fucking face."

Zabuza looked into the red eyes that Naruto possessed when he was using the Kyuubi Chakra. His face was sketched with anger as he looked at him, "Really.. I can protect my family.. the thing that made me most angry was the fact that you thought that I would let you disrespect my fathers grave. That fact alone is the reason that your death will be painful, I will make sure that your friends get the privilege of watching as I do as well."

Zabuza glared at him then Naruto tied him up with wire then pushed him over to where they had originally clashed as some battles had already finished and some were still raging.

At the moment Naruto and Zabuza had clashed Anko and Naruko flashed at the Demon Brothers. As the brothers saw the charging kunoichi they activated their gauntlet arms. The large shuriken chain connected their hands as Anko ran through her hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu."

Anko put her hand out and below here ten Cobras appeared around her that slithered towards the demon brothers. The two Mist Shinobi looked at one another then pulled out kunai with their free hands and threw them, connecting with the cobras to stop them before they could get close and risk the chance of being bitten. They knew that the Mitarashi clans summons always were extremely poisonous and they had more venom then they needed.

Naruko threw some of her clan kunai at their enemies. The fact that they didn't know she already had the ability to use the Flying Thunder God and Rasengan. As the kunai bounced off of their metal gauntlets Naruko flashed with a rasengan forming in her hand. She slammed it down into Gokus head, smashing and making his brain matter splatter everywhere. Naruko put her feet on his falling corpse and used it to springboard off of him.

She landed next to Anko who was going through her own hand signs and sent snakes out of her shirt sleeve. Her Hidden Shadow Snake Hands technique wrapped around the other Demon Brother Meizu and made him fall to the ground, he was bound and unable to move at that point. That was when the two kunoichi looked over to see Zabuza tied up and being pushed into the center of the battle zone with a rather upset look on his face.

While everyone else was fighting their own battles, Sasuke and Konohamaru were looking at the long haired boy from Kirigakure. He just looked at them, "Having me fight against two Genin from Konohagakure is rather insulting.. I should be fighting Anko or Naruto."

The raven haired Sasuke made his normal irritated 'tsk' sound whenever someone was insulting him. Konohamaru on the other hand was glaring at the Mist shinobi, though he disagreed with Sasuke often he agreed with not wanting to be insulted. Konohamaru glared at Haku then looked over at Sasuke, "I don't like being insulted, how about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over at Konohamaru, "No I don't Konohamaru, perhaps we should kick her ass to make it so that she learns her place."

Haku glared at them, "I am a boy."

Konohamaru and Sasuke gave each other both a blank stare then looked over at Haku, "... really!?"

Sasuke looked at Konohamaru, "I honestly thought that he was a she didn't you?"

Konohamaru looked at him then shook his head no, "I seriously thought he was a chick.. the long hair and the kimono.. seriously thought he was a she."

The raven haired teen nodded his head then they both got ready. Haku flashed through some one handed hand signs then ice started to form around the two Konohagakure Genin. They looked around then Konohamaru spoke in a low undertone, "Did you see how he did this with one hand? I think that we may have underestimated him."

Sasuke looked at his teammate, "I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that apparently he is a guy."

The young Sarutobi Clan member nodded his head, "I know what you mean, he doesn't look anything like what Naruko-chan does."

The Uchiha nodded his head at him, "Yeah.. Naruko-chan sure does look like a girl."

Konohamaru raised his eyebrow at him, "Why did you call her Naruko-chan...?"

The Uchiha looked over at the young Sarutobi, "I didn't say Naruko-chan.. why would I say that!"

Konohamaru glared at him, "I am not going to let you steal Naruko-chan!"

Sasuke glared right back at Konohamaru, "I can't steal something that isn't yours Konohamaru.. she is to good for a Sarutobi. She deserves someone of worth like an Uchiha."

Haku was watching the two Konohagakure Genin argue with one another about the female Genin on their team. Konohamaru then gave a loud response, "Naruto-sensei doesn't even like you! Why would he let you date his sister!?"

Sasuke really hadn't thought of that, his sensei really didn't care for the pride Sasuke carried with his clan name. That made it so that Naruto didn't really care for him in the slightest, he was his student and that was about as far as their relationship went. The idea of Sasuke dating his little sister would probably not be okay with his blond haired sensei. The only way that he would be able to get away with that was if Naruko demanded it. Whether or not he admitted it or not, he had a serious soft spot when it came to his little sister and she always seemed to get what she wanted from him.

Haku had a bunch of ice needles come crashing down at the two Konohagakure Genin. They both leapt away, avoiding the attack from the irritated Mist shinobi. As they landed both of them started going through the same hand signs then spoke in unison, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The both breathed in and then blew out streams of fire towards the Kirigakure shinobi. When the fire started to get close him Haku flashed away from the attack and appeared behind them. Both Konohamaru and Sasuke looked back to see Haku stabbing at them with senbon. Konohamaru moved away but Sasuke wasn't quick enough, he took some senbon to his shoulder. Konohamaru ran at Haku and pulled out a kunai so that he could force Haku away from his raven haired Uchiha teammate.

Haku leapt away to avoid the attack from the young Sarutobi and as Haku landed on the ground they all heard the sound of a older man groaning. They all looked to see who it was and saw Naruto pushing Zabuza into the middle of their battlefield. When they saw this all of them stopped to see what it was that the Konohagakure Jounin was doing, or more importantly what he had planned.

Naruto looked around at all of them then back down at Zabuza as he pulled on the ex Kirigakure ANBU members bandage making it go tighter. Naruto looked back over at them all and looked over at Naruko, "He said that he was going to kill mom and piss on dads grave, what should we do about that Naruko-chan?"

Narukos eyes narrowed as she growled a little bit of him, "I say that we kill him slowly."

The blond haired Jounin looked at his sister then back at Zabuza, "Well.. I think its time we killed you then."

Naruto pulled the bandage tighter making it so that Zabuza started to suffocate. That was when his ever loyal weapon charged at him. Naruto watched as the young boy got closer then a yellow flash went past him then Naruko slammed a rasengan into Hakus chest. The young Mist Shinobi went flying backwards away from Naruto as he continued to strangle Zabuza.

As Haku laid dead with one of the Demon Brothers the blond Jounin Namikaze continued to strangle Zabuza. After a couple of minutes Zabuza stopped breathing and after an antagonizing death, he finally succumb and died from lack of oxygen. Naruto let the body drop to the ground then looked over at the Demon Brother that was still alive. Naruto looked over at Anko, "Why is he still alive Anko?"

Anko looked at him then at the Demon Brother, "I thought we could use him for questioning or something like that."

Naruto looked at her then shrugged, "If that is really what you want to do then that is what you can do, I am not taking care of any of that stuff. Lets finish this mission so that I can go home already."

They all nodded then continued their escort mission of the Wind Daimyous Daughter to Kusagakure. When they were there they turned over the control of the protection detail over to Sunagakure shinobi. After they finished their mission they all returned home quickly, wanting to be done with all of this.

Anko had not gotten any information from the Demon Brother Meizu. Anger got the better of her when he refused to give her any information and had a snake bite him. The poison killed him rather quickly but Anko then groaned since she didn't get any answers before losing her temper. Naruto just shook his head at her, telling her how he knew she would do something like that eventually.

When they arrived all the Genin ran off to do their own thing then Naruto let out a yawn. He looked over at Anko, "Well Anko, I am sure that I will see you around."

Anko nodded her head at him then smiled at him. Before he knew it she was giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She took a step back then smiled at him, "See you around, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood there for a moment in shock. After all the time of wanting her, when he was finally getting over here with someone else she did something he use to dream about. He just continued to stand there then walked away, heading back to the Namikaze Estate with a very confused expression.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: A Very Confused Blond**_

Naruto just sat there on the couch a couple days after the incident with Anko. Kushina had noticed that there was something wrong with her son though. He had been off the last couple of days, ever since they returned from their mission. She had asked Naruko about the mission and it didn't seem as if there was anything that went wrong with it so she didn't know what it was.

Eventually Kushina grew tired of trying to figure it out the hard way. As her son sat there on the couch again, still with his thinking face. Kushina collapsed down onto the couch next to her son, snapping him out of the current thought process he was in. Naruto looked over at his mother who was observing him with calculating eyes, "Yeah?"

Kushina kept her eyes on him closely, "What has been wrong with you, there has been something off and you keep thinking about something. You normally think about things yes but it never takes so much of your time and you never have to concentrate so hard on it."

The blond haired man leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees as he gripped his hands together tightly, "Anko kissed me when we returned from our mission, I don't know what it is that I want to do about all of it yet. On one side, I think that I have been happy with Ayame. On the other side of it this is Anko, the woman I have quested for most of my life. The one who was always out of my reach and no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't the one she wanted. After all these years, finally I am what she wants.. finally she shows feelings and I don't know if I still want her."

Kushina watched as he just stared at the wall intensely as he thought about the whole situation, "What would you do mom?"

The red headed mother just smiled at her son, "You should do what will make you the happiest Naruto.. sometimes though, to be happy you have to take the risk of being hurt. I know you are happy with Ayame, but I know it isn't the happiest that you could be. I know that to achieve that you have to take that chance and risk your heart with Anko."

Naruto leaned back on the couch again, "I don't want to risk my heart though.. haven't I been through enough with my life as it is to not have to risk being heartbroken by the same woman again? Why do things always have to be so damn difficult for me?"

Kushina gave him a soft smile, a smile that only a mother could possess. Kushina rubbed his head softly as she looked at her son, "I know that you think that life is just going against you Naruto but sometime life tries to break you so that you can achieve something great. Your father faced many challenges and in the end he had many things he loved and achieved. Yes, eventually he faced a challenge that he could not conquer but it is a challenge few could conquer."

Naruto looked at his mother as she explained, though she now had a depressed look on her face from the fact that she lost Minato. He sighed a little bit then looked forward again, "I think that I have faced enough trials already, I faced large ones as well. Being a jinchuriki, living my life without my family, watching the woman I had fallen in love with who was in love with another then being the reason that she lost him."

His mother sighed, yes she knew Naruto was in belief of it being his fault that Takashi was dead but it wasn't true. She had to convince him of that some day, though all of her attempts thus far had fallen of deaf ears. As he gazed intensely at the wall she sighed, "It isn't your fault, I know that you think that it is but it is not your fault that he is dead. He is the one who decided to try and take on all of those ninja. He is dead for his own ambitions, stop feeling like it is your fault that he isn't alive anymore since it is his own."

The blond haired man sighed as he stood up, this was a conversation that he had many times with her. She didn't like how he was always feeling bad for it but it was something that he knew would never change. He knew that in the end, because of what he had said Takashi tried to prove himself, for that reason he died. Naruto looked over at his mother from the corner of his eye then shook his head, "No.. he is dead because of me for what I said to him. He was a stupid and foolish ninja but I know I was why he stayed out there. I was the reason that he died and I was the reason that Anko lost him."

His mother sighed as she always did, one day she hoped to be able to sway him to seeing the other side of this though she did have her doubts. The differences between the once happy boy and the man she found were night and day to her. She missed how he use to smile and joke around, how he was always just being a kid. What she found upon her return was a more dark and serious man, someone who had lost that light she loved to see in him as a boy. She had often wondered if that boy she once knew so well still resided somewhere inside of him. She hoped that he did, that when that one piece came into his life that would start to bring back that little boy she missed.

She knew that key was Anko, somewhere deep down she knew that if he could put his heart on the line with her she may bring back her son. She did understand what happened to him though, she knew that he adapted. He had to adapt and become colder and more distant in order to survive the world without his family. She just wished that now that he had most of his family back, some of the older Naruto would start to break through. Every now and then there would be a glimpse, though it was gone just as quick as it came. That was when Ayame came back with the groceries and smiled at him, "Hey Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head at her, he was going to have to decide here relatively soon. He had to decide on whether or not he would pick Anko, if he was willing to take a risk like that and give up the securities that he had with Ayame. He knew what would entail with her, eventually he would do the customary thing and marry her, they would have children and he would live a life of mediocrity. He could also take the chance with Anko, if it ended well he would be happier then he ever thought possible. He would one day more then likely have children with her as well as marry her if it was what she so desired. Though Naruto knew somewhere inside what the answer already was, he could feel how happy just the idea of being with the snake mistress could make him feel.

The idea of his life with Ayame just gave him the feeling of being safe, not the happiness he had with Anko. He knew what he was going to have to do, he knew that he would have to end things with Ayame but he would wait until his mother and sister had gone to bed for the evening. He would tell her then, he would face her complaining that he was sure would be excessively loud and annoying. He would go and find Anko tomorrow, discuss all of this with her but first he would have to deal with the issues he would have to face tonight.

They sat down to dinner and Kushina could feel the awkwardness that her son was in, she knew that it meant he had made his decision. She was happy about the decision that he had made, though she knew that tonight was going to get loud. Ayame could sense that something was wrong with her blond haired lover, though she didn't know exactly what was wrong with him. Even Naruko was able to pick up on it, she had seen that something was wrong with her brother lately, though she didn't know what it was either. The only people who knew were Naruto, Anko and now Kushina. When they finished their dinners Naruto cleaned it all up as he always did while his mother and sister retired to their rooms.

When he heard their doors close he grabbed Ayames hand and led her outside only muttering 'We need to talk outside.'

As they arrived outside of the Namikaze household, making it so that even if she got loud then she would not wake his family. Though, he figured that there was a good chance that he was going to be hearing complaints from his neighbors. Naruto sighed as he looked at her, his cold icy blue eyes just looking at her with analytical eyes, "We are over Ayame, I am sorry but I have to at least try to be with Anko since she is showing that she cares and actually wants to try with me. I know that we have had good moments but being with you is just me choosing to be safe, that wouldn't be fair to anyone. The person that it would be least fair to is you."

Ayames eyes had widened a little as he told her all of this, "W.. wh.. what? WHAT! WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU SAID THAT EVEN IF SHE DID LIKE YOU THEN YOU WOULD STILL PICK ME! HUH!? WHAT ABOUT ALL THAT BULLSHIT THAT YOU SPOUTED YOU BLOND BASTARD!"

Naruto sighed, he figured that something along these lines would happen. He knew she would blow up at him and then he would have to deal with the excessive yelling and bitching she would do. They just stood there looking at one another for a moment before he let out a long sigh, "I know what I said Ayame, to be honest I figured that I would pick you. The safer route where I wouldn't be putting myself at risk but I can't get over the feeling that I have when I think about having a life with her. I am truly sorry but we both knew that my being with you was just trying to get over her as it was last time. This time we did make more progress but in the end I couldn't do it."

Ayame glared at him then started to poke him in the chest, "Yeah well fuck you Naruto! I hope that she destroys your heart, I hope she breaks you the rest of the way. This time I won't be coming back to try and make you happy, I won't try to help you again. I guess I should also tell you that I am late."

Naruto looked at her with a confused expression for a moment until he realized what she was saying. He just looked at her for a moment, wondering if Ayame would really try to do something as drastic as say she was pregnant since he was threatening to end them to be with Anko. He just continued to look at her for a moment, "How long have you know, have you went and spoke to anyone about this and make sure that you are actually pregnant?"

Ayame glared at him, "Are you doubting me!?"

The blond just stared at her, "You haven't tried to deny it so I guess I am, have you seen a doctor or not Ayame?"

The brown haired woman just glared at him then stormed off away from him. He watched as she left, wondering if she was telling him the truth or not, perhaps he could have his mother try to find out. He just let out another sigh before he returned to his home and went to bed for the evening.


End file.
